


People and Places of Calibor

by HorseGuardian



Series: Gate Guardians [3]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, gate guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseGuardian/pseuds/HorseGuardian
Summary: This is not a new series it is actual details on the planet Calibor and the world of my Gate Guardians.





	1. Introduction

Alright this next chapters are based on the countries and bits of the planet Calibor. It is kinda the reason why I haven't been posting chapters lately. I am one of those writers who needs to know about the world before I write. Like my latest chapter I am stuck on how to describe everything so I need to figure out how the countries work and the people work . I do feel like doing this work on my world has actually expanded plot ideas and a way to solidify the story.


	2. AElferic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the crest information. I am still working on it and also deciding how many I want to give detail and if they will even appear in the story

• Two humanoid species- elves and faeries dominant the majority of Aelferic  
• Cultures Based on- Religion Egypt, N. American, Arts- China, Latin/Italian,  
• Royal Elf bloodline the Valerius Family  
o King Lavinius Picus Valerius   
 Name break down  
• Latin Lavinius/ Latinus king of Latium. Trojan war mythology  
• Latin Valerius- strong  
• Picus latin father of Faunus  
 Rules over the whole of Aelferic alongside the King and Queen of Faes  
o Queen Acidalia Eirene  
 Name break down- Latin Named for Venus  
 Maiden name Balaere- strong  
 Eirene goddess of peace  
o First prince Ascanius Hototo Faunus  
 Name break down  
• Faunus latin for god of forests, son of Picus  
• Latin Ascanius son of Aeneas  
o Second prine Atemicus Pallaton Faran  
o Princess Ariana Lavinia  
 Name break down  
• Latin Lavinia wife of Aeneas  
• Ariana pleases  
• Royal Elvin Family consists of 170 members  
o Queen’s Family Balaere  
 From the plains of Aelferic   
 18 members   
 3 children  
 2 Siblings  
• Mandisa Jamila Tasunke  
o Name break down  
 Mandisa Egyptian Sweet  
 Jamila Egptain- beauty  
 Tasunke- Native American Dakota horse  
• Husband’s last name  
o Married to Kohana  
 Name is Sioux meaning swift  
 From the plains of Aelferic   
o Second sibling sister married with 2 children.   
o Rules over the city   
• Naunet Halima Balere  
o Name break down   
 Naunet Egyptian goddess of the ocean  
 Halima Egyptian gentle  
o Youngest sibling sister unmarried  
 3 Blood Aunts  
• Neema Domele Chogan  
o One Aunt widowed, on mother’s side of family one child  
o Husband is from the plains  
 Ahan Chogan  
• Break down of name  
• Ahan- Algonquin- he laughs  
• Chogan- black bird  
o Name break down  
 Egyptian- Neema born to wealthy parents  
 Domele latin for mistress of the home  
 Chogan- Algonquin- black bird  
• Elvera Klara Dunmore  
o Name break down  
 Elvera latin White  
 Klara latin for clear, bright  
 Dunmore- scottish for from the fortress on the hill  
o Married a human man from Luvina  
 Elliot Dunmore  
• Name scottish old Welshman  
o Aunt on mother’s side of family married with 4 children  
• Lapis Aegeria Mortimer  
o Aunt on father’s side married with one child  
o Name break down   
 Lapis Egyptian, the lapis stone  
 Aegeria latin water nymph. One of the Camenae  
 Mortimer latin for dwells by the still waters  
o Married a man of the court  
 Accius Mortimer  
• Name Accius- Latin for Roman poet  
 2 Blood Uncles  
• Both on father’s side  
• Lorenzo Flavian Balere  
o Name break down  
 Lorenzo Latin laurel  
 Flavian latin yellow  
 Balere latin for strong  
o One married with 3 children  
• Leon Notus Balere  
o Name break down  
 Latin Leon brave lion  
 Notus Latin south wind, myth name  
o One married with no children  
 2 pairs of living grandparents  
• Father side Grandfather  
o Guiliano Albano Balere  
 Name break down  
• Guiliano Latin youthful  
• Albano- latin white  
• Father side Grandmother  
o Adrasteia Sancia Balere  
 Name break down  
• Adrasteia Latin unyielding  
• Sancia Italian holy  
 Primus Maiden Name  
• Mother side Grandfather  
o Attis Viho Semele  
 Name break down  
• Attis latin name of a priest  
• Viho Cheyenne for chief  
• Mother side Grandmother  
o Namid Carina Semele  
 Name break down  
• Carina latin beloved  
• Namid Cheyenne star dancer  
 Semele- Latin mother of Dionysus  
 Statius Maiden Name  
 Father and Mother  
• Mother- Carina Sihu Balere  
o Maiden name Semele  
o Name break down  
 Sihu Dakota for flower  
 Carina latin for beloved  
• Father Cocles Janus Balere  
o Name break down  
 Cocles latin hero who saved Rome  
 Janus- latin god of beginnings  
o King’s Family  
 Father and mother  
• Father Elvio Boreas Valerius   
o Name break down  
 Elvio- latin blond  
 Boreas- Latin north wind  
• Mother- Marica Caieta Lombardi  
o Name break down  
 Marica   
• Nymph  
• Latin  
 Caieta  
• Latin  
• Nursed Aeneas   
 1 pair of living grandparents  
• Mother side  
o Grandfather Belus Cantor Lombardi  
 Name break down  
• Belus latin King of Tyre  
• Cantor latin singer  
o Grandmother Caemo Paola Delanna  
 Name break down  
• Caemo- Italian Sculptured of jewel  
• Paola- Italian small. Form of Paul  
• Delanna Italian soft as wool  
 4 siblings  
• Youngest brother sibling married with 2 children  
o Cademus Eurus Valerius   
 Name breakdown  
• Cademus latin from the east, son of Agenor  
• Eurus- latin god of the east wind  
• Second youngest sister sibling married with 3 children  
o Letizia Trillare Valerius  
 Name break down  
• Letizia Italian happy. Form of Letitia  
• Trillare italian sings with trills  
• Valerius  
• Third youngest sibling sister widowed no children  
o Susana Fiorella Delanna  
 Name breakdown  
• Susana Italian lily  
• Fiorella italian little flower  
• Delanna italian soft as wool  
• Favonius Ignatius Valerius  
o Name breakdown  
 Favonius Latin west wind  
 Ignatius latin fiery  
o Fourth youngest sibling brother widowed 2 children  
 6 Blood Uncles  
• Aegeus Silio Valerius  
o Name break down  
 Latin- from the Aegean Sea  
 Silio latin from the forest  
o First uncle married with 5 children  
• Caduceus Nereus Valerius  
o Name break down  
 Caduceus Myth name  
 Nereus latin god of the sea, father of the Nereids  
o Second uncle unmarried  
• Archimedes Pryor Valerius  
o Third uncle umarried 3 children  
o Name break down  
 Archimedes Latin name of a scientist  
 Pryor latin for head of a monastrey  
• Balaza Memnon Valerius  
o Name break down  
 Balaza latin stutters  
 Memnon latin for killed by Achilles in Trojan war  
o Fourth uncle married with 1 child  
• Leander Klemenis Valerius  
o Name break down  
 Klemenis latin for merciful  
 Leander latin for brave lion  
o Fifth uncle married with 2 children  
• Daphinis Valerian Valerius   
o Name break down  
 Latin for shepherd blinded for his infidelity  
 Valerian latin for valiant, strong  
o Sixth uncle unmarried  
 3 Blood Aunts  
• Aldabella Terra Quarrie   
o Maiden name Lombardi  
o Name break down  
 Aldabella  
• Beautiful  
 Terra  
• Latin  
• Earth  
 Quarrie  
• Scottish- proud  
o First Aunt mother’s side married 3 children  
• Bremusa Inyx Dion  
o Name break down  
 Bremusa latin one of the Amazons  
 Dion  
 Inyx Spell   
o Husband Balen Dion  
 Name Balen- brave  
o Maiden Name Valerius  
o Second aunt married 2 children  
• Crescentia Diane Helvetius  
o Name break down  
 Crescentia growing lating  
 Diane- latin divine, moon goddess  
o Husband Arama Helvetius  
 Name break down  
• Arama Maori of the red earth  
o Third aunt married no children  
• Crests  
o Queen Acidalia  
 Consists of two flowers one with a hidden strength meaning and the other grace, two creatures, feminine symbols-4, and a symbol for eternity or immortality.   
 Colors: Yellow- intellect, goodness, light, and immortality and Red-mascune energy, passion, good luck, vitality, pink- feminity, love, patience  
 Feminine symbols- lozenge shape, scallop shell, color pink, and the snapdragon flower  
 Immortality and eternity symbol- the infinity symbol  
 Creatures- Butterfly- design similar to the Blackfoot tribe and to symbolize dreams and souls, Owl- wisdom. Butterfly- blue and orange, Owl parts light brown and yellow  
 Flowers- Snapdragon meaning gracious lady, strength. Ginger flower meaning strength. Jasmine flower yellow coloration simples Modesty, grace, and elegance.   
o King Lavinius  
 Consists of a flower, three creatures, 4 masculine symbols, and symbol for eternity or immortality  
 Colors: Gold/Orange, black, and blue  
 Triangular shape  
 Flower- Aycania plant  
 Creatures-Dragonfly, leopard, and fire hummingbird  
 Masculine symbols- 

o Ælféric  
 Consists of both elves and fairy figures, Gem city gem, arrows for Ezhno Ayro, trees,   
 Colors: blue, red orange like, and violet  
o 2 for Queen’s siblings  
 Mandisa   
• combination of parents’ crest and husbands  
• Flower meaning hidden strength, 1 creature, 2 feminine symbols and 1 male symbol, from mother’s side. Husband’s marble, tree, and air element  
• Flower- Snapdragon  
• Creature- Butterfly  
• Feminine Symbols- Scallop shell and   
• Male symbol-  
• Tree-  
• Air Element- Swirls  
 Naunet Second sibling is unmarried so is the parents’ crest  
• Flower meaning hidden strength, 1 creature, 2 feminine symbols and 1 male symbol from mother’s side  
• Flower- Snapdragon  
• Creature- Butterfly  
• Feminine symbols Scallop shell and  
• Male symbol  
o 5 for aunts and uncles on Queen’s side  
 Neema Widowed aunt has crest of husband’s and parents  
• Flower meaning hidden strength, 2 creatures, 1 feminine symbols and 2 male symbols  
• Flower- Snapdragon  
• Creatures- Butterfly and   
• Feminine symbol- scallop shell  
• Male symbols-  
• Husband creature, 2 symbols, element earth  
 Elvera Aunt on mother’s side has   
• Flower meaning hidden strength, 2 creatures, 2 feminine symbols and 2 male symbols  
• Husband’s crest is 2 flowers, stone, gemstones, and 3 creatures  
 Lapis Aegeria Mortimer Aunt on mother’s side  
 Uncle Lorenzo   
• Flower meaning hidden strength, 2 creatures, 1 feminine symbol and 2 male symbols  
• Wife air element, 2 geometrical  
 Uncle Leon  
• Flower meaning hidden strength, 2 creatures, 1 feminine symbol, and 2 male symbols  
• Wife 2 masculine, 4 feminine symbols  
o 4 for king’s siblings  
 Cademus   
• Youngest brother married  
• a flower, three creatures, 4 masculine symbols, and symbol for eternity or immortality on parent’s side  
• Wife’s side is 3 gems, air and earth element, geometric lines  
 Letizia Second youngest, sister married  
• a flower, three creatures, 4 masculine symbols, and symbol for eternity or immortality  
• Husband crest includes 2 creatures, geometrical, cross  
 Susana Third youngest, sister widowed   
• a flower, three creatures, 4 masculine symbols, and symbol for eternity or immortality parent’s side  
• Husband crest 2 masculine symbols, shape  
 Favionus Fourth youngest, brother widowed  
• a flower, three creatures, 4 masculine symbols, and symbol for eternity or immortality  
• Wife’s symbol three flowers, 3 feminine symbols, 4 masculine symbols  
o 9 for king’s aunts and uncles  
• First uncle Aegeus married with 5 children  
o a flower, three creatures, 4 masculine symbols, and symbol for eternity or immortality  
o Wife’s infinity symbol, 3 creatures, fire element and air element  
• Second uncle Leander unmarried  
o a flower, three creatures, 4 masculine symbols, and symbol for eternity or immortality  
• Third uncle Caduceus umarried 3 children  
o a flower, three creatures, 4 masculine symbols, and symbol for eternity or immortality  
o Wife’s 3 flowers and lunar symbol, solar and wings  
• Fourth uncle Daphnis married with 1 child  
o a flower, three creatures, 4 masculine symbols, and symbol for eternity or immortality  
o Wife’s crest weapon, plant, and 2 masculine symbols  
• Fifth uncle Balaza married with 2 children  
o a flower, three creatures, 4 masculine symbols, and symbol for eternity or immortality  
o Wife’s symbol of immortality, love, and flower   
• Sixth uncle Archimedes unmarried  
o a flower, three creatures, 4 masculine symbols, and symbol for eternity or immortality  
 3 Blood Aunts  
• First Aunt Bremusa married 3 children  
o a flower, three creatures, 4 masculine symbols, and symbol for eternity or immortality  
o Husband’s crest weapon, tree, and circular  
• Second aunt Crescentia married 2 children  
o a flower, three creatures, 4 masculine symbols, and symbol for eternity or immortality  
o Husband crest 2 creatures, 2 masculine symbols and 2 feminine symbols  
• Third aunt married no children  
o a flower, three creatures, 4 masculine symbols, and symbol for eternity or immortality  
o Husband crest 1 creature, geometrical symbol  
o Advisors crest  
 Crown, creature, Gem city gem, and 2 flowers one from king and queen  
o Zara Island  
 Crest has bird, symbol, and island shape  
o Yseult Island  
 Crest has waves, fruit, and flower  
o Tempeste Island  
 Sun flower, thunderclouds, waves  
• Advisors [lucky number] members  
o Claennis elf councilor   
•   
• Fairy People  
o Royals   
 High King Oberon  
• Name break down  
o King of Fairies  
 High Queen Tatiannah Evanthia  
o Name breakndown  
 Tatiannah  
• Slavic Queen of Fairies  
 Evanthia  
• Greek resembling a flower  
• 2 Children a daughter and son  
• Daughter Rhodantha  
o Name break down   
 Greek from the rose bush, rose  
• Son  
o Arcturus  
• 1 grandchild Elizabeth   
o who is half human  
 7 lords cousins of High Queen. Named after stars  
• Lord Eridani  
o Married to Gittarii  
o Rules   
• Lord Spica  
o Rules  
• Lord Alioth  
o Married to Asterope  
o Rules  
• Lord Kornephoros  
o Rules  
o Married Lady Ceti  
• Lord Canum  
o Married to Lady Mimosa  
o Rules  
• Lord Mirfak  
o Married to Lady Tauri  
o Rule  
• Lord Octantis   
o Rules  
o Married to Lady Beremices  
 8 ladies cousins of High Queen named after stars  
• Lady Ceti  
• Lady Gittarii  
• Lady Asterope  
• Lady Mensa  
• Lady Mimosa  
• Lady Tauri  
• Lady Capella  
• Lady Beremices  
• The warm climate is enough so that they wear light and thin clothing  
• They harvest food from trees and bushes  
• They live in the northern forest of Aelferic  
• The Queen is five thousand years old but looks as if she is in her late thirties. Her daughter was 2,036 years old but would be in her twenties in human years  
• Clothing similar to tinker bell, ferngully, and avatar  
•   
• Culture similarities  
o Main culture influences- Egyptian, Native American, China, England  
o Egyptian influence  
 Religion- pantheon of humanlike gods  
 Temples and tombs built for the gods  
 The total of the number of gods is 46  
o Chinese influence  
 Art- great artists and builders. Use jade and marble in art pieces along with gemstones and on occasion even clay.   
 Trade along the rivers  
o Mayan-  
 Astronomers able to build telescopes and gauge the movements of heavenly bodies  
 The gods of Aelferic are able to both create and destroy, but are not blood thirsty like the Mayans  
o Aztec-   
 Strong engineering abilities  
 Streets are winding and confusing to those who don’t know the way making it easy to set traps  
• There are some humans, but they live in tight knit groups.   
• Elves gather water during rainstorms and rivers, faeries drink from the leaves or get the water from their foods. Humans gather it from rainstorms and streams  
• The grand elves were clothing similar to the faeries in that they are thin but the clothing is fine like silk or cotton  
• Harvest and grow their own food  
• their water source is the Lapis river and the Ivar river.  
• Very intelligent to the point of arrogant   
• Tend to think they are higher up than others  
• Strict and elegant  
• Over confident  
• Archer elves live in Ezhno Ayro   
• They wear leather and cotton clothing  
• Mostly elemental  
• Able to hear animals  
• sometimes the magic gives the elves special talents like archery or riding some have psychic abilities  
• It is a natural part of their lives  
• there are limits using elemental magic, they become tired after using large amounts of energy  
• the magic is very powerful so they are careful  
• use it only when needed but use it for small things  
• Monarchy with councilors  
• Clothing is   
• Culture most like- English, French, Native American  
• Geography  
• Top region made of plains and elfin forests. Grassland and scrubland. Very few people come here  
• The Arawn mountain range goes down into the forests before splitting, the smaller range going west to the coast and the longest going down to the plains of the southern region just before it reaches Maisha. The smaller range has a small forest on its side and a lake  
• In between the ranges is a forest where the main fairies live and all down I forests and then the Ezhno-Ayro swamp  
• On the opposite side of the Arawn mountain range is the larger forest and capitol of the elves along with three lakes one of which is near Gem City  
• Along the eastern border- the northeast is the mountain range from Arawn and then along the east mountains from Guardia and in the southern borders mountains from Guardia as well.  
• Next is the forest and deeper resembling the rain forests in South America.  
• Most of the land is forests, swamps, and two to three plains. Hills and a few mountain ranges.  
• The soil is richest in the plains and the soil in the forest is poor   
• Forests are similar to the rainforest of Earth  
• Plains are rich grasslands but the further north it becomes drier like the Great Plains of Earth  
•   
• Fairies live the most widespread between them and the elves  
• There is a volcano near the faeries. It has not erupted in over 1,000 years  
• The fairies are not as vicious as the Earth kind can be. Much of the tales on faeries are false but some are true  
• The Lake Inek is near it.  
• Northern- in Hyponia City  
• Wood faeries- Chrysiridia is the Capitol  
..1. Gonleo, Beaulia, Inario, Alachite, Castera, Eumeaus, Alaspar, Suhalli, Viractisluna, and Policarius cities  
• Marsh faeries- Saynir, Arcaja, Cethosia, Chanilio cites  
• 3 Kinds of elves  
• Northern elves   
..1. Live in Amethystos, Lazuli City, Yanmar city  
..2. Words are harsher and not as soft spoken  
..3. Darker hair and skin  
..4. Wear clothes of deerskin and fur  
..5. Women wear hair in long braids down their backs  
..6. Ride speaking unicorns who live on the plains  
• Wood elves  
..1. Capitol- Lumathys  
..2. Allostrine city on western border, Alapu City Eastern borders  
..3. Center and most of the forest  
..4. Soft words   
..5. Lighter hair chestnuts to pale white hair. Light skin  
..6. Women wear dresses, men tunics and hoes  
• Marsh elves  
..1. Samarqua city and Emerdin City  
..2. More Arabic sounding  
..3. Clothing similar to northern elves  
• Mid-latitude  
• Tropical, marshes, and plains  
• Mountains north and south east with a temperate forest separating Aelferic from Guardia Aguderha  
• 4 major rivers  
• First travels west of Lake Inek- Atala River  
• Second travels south of Lake Inek Kallima River  
• Third from Lumathys capitol lake Luna River  
• Fourth from lake near the Forbidden mountains Icarus River  
• Six rivers-  
• The coast and center mainly being tropical rainforest.  
• Is near the equator  
• The rest of the forest is ruled by the grand elves.   
• In the south is a swamp forest with several actual swamps it is called Ezhno-Ayro. Located near the equator. Very humid and marsh like. Gets the most hits by hurricanes or typhoons  
• On the west coast of Aelferic is the Ula Sea  
• There are three islands Zara, Yseult, and Tempeste  
• The first two are calm but Tempeste gets the worst of storms and has a large species diversity  
• Lakes- Inek,4 other lakes  
• 11 Ports  
• 3 ports on Tempeste  
• 1 port on Yseut  
• 2 ports on Zara  
• One port near Lazuili city  
• 1 port near the Alapu forest  
• 1 port in between alapu and samarqua  
• One port close to Samaraqua city  
• Elven Cities- 7  
• First city Lazuli  
..1. Western borders in the northern forest  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Lazurite a blue stone  
• Second City- Alapu   
..1. Western side in the forest between the muntain ranges  
..2. Name breakdown  
..2.1. opal latin name spelt backwards  
• Third City Allostrine  
..1. Southern eastern borders in a forest near the montains of Guardia  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Kristallos and citrine combined  
• Fourth City Yanmar   
..1. Northern part of the forest just near the plains  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Myanmar spelt without the m  
..2.2. Red stone  
• Fifth- Amethystos  
..1. Northern borders along the east mountain range in the forest  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Greek name for amethyst  
• Sixth- Samarqua   
..1. Western borders near the coastline  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. combination of Sapphire and Aquamarine  
• Seventh- Emerdin  
..1. Southwest borders in te Ezhno Ayro swamp  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. combination of emerald and jardin  
• Capitol- Lumathys  
..1. Name break down  
..1.1. Combination of moonstone and ameythst Lumathys  
• Fairy Cities- 15  
• First City- Policarus  
..1. Eastern borders near the northrn mountain range of Guardia  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. combination of the Common Blue butterfly latin name Polyommatus icarus  
• Second- Eumaeus City  
..1. Close to Gem City in the north and close to Lake Inek  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Atala butterfly  
• Third Sukalli  
..1. Main forest and cross from Alaspar with a river in between them  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Indian Leaf Butterfly   
• Fourth Alaspar  
..1. Main forest center across from Sukalli  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Mother of Pearl Butterfly  
• Fifth Viractisluna  
..1. Main forest eastern borders  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. American Moon Moth  
..2.2. combination of latin word viridi for green and latin name of Indian moon moth  
• Sixth Arcaja   
..1. Ezhno Ayro swamp  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Garden Tiger Moth  
..2.2. combination of scientific name Arctia caja  
• Seventh Cethosia  
..1. Ezhno Ayro Swamp close to the Arawn mountain range  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Red Lacewing scientific name Cethosia biblis  
• Eighth Chanilio  
..1. Southwest borders close to the coast and Asgard Mountains  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Swallowtail   
• Ninth Gonleo  
..1. Is in the inbetween of the mountain ranges  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Cleopatra butterfly combination of scientific name Gonepteryx cleopatra  
• Tenth Inasio  
..1. In the inbetween mountain ranges just within the forest  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Peacock moth scientific name combination Inachis io  
• Eleventh city Beaulia  
..1. At the point where the mountain range splits, close to Chrysiridia  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Julia/Flambeau name combination  
• Twelfth Alachite  
..1. Name breakdown  
..1.1. Malachite wihtout the m  
..2. On the eastern side of the Arawn Mountains just at the border of the main forest  
• Thirteenth City Castera  
..1. Main forest close to Gem City and along the Atala River  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Hackberry Butterfly   
• Fourteenth city Hyponia  
..1. Northern plains   
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Giant Leopard Moth  
• Fifteenth City Saynir  
..1. Southeast along the border of Ezhno-Ayro swamp  
..2. Name break down  
..2.1. Marsh Fritliary   
• Capitol- Chrysiridia   
..1. Name break down  
..1.1. Madagascan sunset moth scientific name Chrysiridia riphearia  
..2. In between the point where the mountain range splits   
..3.   
• Luvina, Aelferic, and Dame are more prone to earthquakes from the Arawn mountains and the volcanoes.  
• Gem City is guarded by a Basilisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, a lot of odd things but also important information.


	3. Arawn

• Became known as Dame Daemon under the Dark King’s rule   
• Royal bloodline  
• 18 members   
• Queen Horatia Clarimonda Dikranouhi. 32 years old  
..1. Family  
..1.1. Griswald Lamarr Dikranouhi- father to Horatia. 2nd eldest of his sblings  
..1.2. Laila Lorelei Dikranouhi mother to Horatia. 2 years younger than her sister  
..1.3. Vasilissa Eldrid sister to Horatia, 2 years older  
..1.4. Roswald Lothair Uncle to Horatia, 2 years older than Griswald  
..1.4.1. Boldemar Ejnar- cousin to Horatia, same age  
..1.5. Iwona Sangrida uncle to Horatia 2 years younger than Anneli  
..1.5.1. Ingram Rainer cousin to Horatia 1 year younger  
• King Kylan Tyrian Forseti 42 years older  
..1. Family  
..1.1. Anneli Sanna Forseti- Kylan’s mother  
..1.1.1. Mai Roselle- Aunt to Kylan,4 years younger than his father  
..1.1.1.1. Herrick Kleng cousin to Kylan, same age  
..1.2. Bjornolf Leidolf Forseti- Father to Kylan  
..1.2.1. Asvora Valda- Aunt to Kylan  
..1.3. Dimitri Soren Forseti- 1 year younger, brother to Kylan  
..1.4. Antonina Sashenka Forseti- 4 years younger, sister to Kylan  
..1.5. Bannan Mallory Forseti brother to Kylan, 3 years younger  
• Princess Dawn Armina Dagomar  
• Prince Amory Dierck Forseti  
• The only major cities are on the coast and the castle is at a point where all the major roads lead to  
• 7 ports- Names of European rivers  
• Olvak Port  
..1. Rasper City  
..2. Olulu County  
• Kohenga Port  
..1. Tasalb City  
..2. County Troms  
• Tulma Port  
..1. Gordinia city  
..2. County Waldemar  
• Iskar Port  
..1. Amabilis city  
..2. County Drammen  
• Struma Port  
..1. Rasper City  
..2. Olulu County  
• Mirec Port  
..1. Kelloggii City  
..2. County Berge  
• Tisza Port  
..1. Purita City  
..2. Porilund County  
• 17 cities   
• Rasper  
..1. Red Jasper  
• Etinula  
..1. Alunite  
• Variscite  
..1. Stone  
• Purita  
..1. Purpurita  
• Chrysocolia  
..1. Stone  
• Zurita  
..1. Azurite  
• Etals  
..1. Slate  
• Tasalb  
..1. Basalt  
• Castanea  
..1. American chestnut  
• Platocalis  
..1. Platanus occidentalis sycamore  
• Nyssa  
..1. Nyssa sylvatica black tupelo  
• Lambertiana  
..1. sugar pine  
• Gordonia  
..1. loblilly bay  
• Fraxinus  
..1. ash tree  
• Kelloggii   
..1. california red oak  
• Amabilis   
..1. pacific silver fir  
• Astryo  
..1. Ostrya eastern hophornbeam  
• 28 counties   
• D.D.- Talutah Luna red blood moon  
• D.D.- Toiracsi  
• Ingemar  
• Annar  
• Cadby  
• Aloysha  
• Torgny  
• Starkadhr  
• Waldemar  
• Berge  
• Forwen  
• Horten  
• Troms  
• Drammen  
• Ronne  
• Sraa  
• Taulov  
• Arden  
• Helsinki  
• Malmo  
• Olulu  
• Porilund  
• Trondheim  
• Kiruna  
• Boras  
• Oland  
• Turku  
• Scandza  
• Families- Barons- 12,6 Baroness- 14, Lords- 15, Ladies- 15, and 68 other members  
• Madsen- Live in the Arden county of Kelloggii city  
..1. Baron Kolenka  
..2. Baroness Valda  
..3. Jorunn  
..4. Harissa  
..5. Beyla  
..6. Clothilda  
• Sorensen  
..1. Baron Lukasha  
..2. Baroness Emma  
..3. Ipabog  
..4. Andreas  
• Dahl  
..1. Baron Valerik  
..2. Baroness Idona  
..3. Baroness Semiene  
..4. Ysolde  
..5. Siguna  
• Larsen  
..1. Baron Burian  
..2. Baroness Irene  
..3. Baron Levushka  
..4. Baroness Asdis  
..5. Morana  
..6. Zaria  
• Dinesen   
..1. Baron Misha  
• Carlsen  
..1. Baron Mikhail  
..2. Baron Igoryak  
..3. Baroness Maria  
• Rayner  
..1. Baron Adal  
..2. Baroness Haldora  
..3. Peter  
..4. Volla  
• Nielsen  
..1. Baron Evgenii  
..2. Baroness Ronalda  
• Holm  
..1. Lord Mathias  
..2. Lady Anna  
..3. Zisa  
..4. Yarina  
• Davidissin  
..1. Lord Lukkas  
..2. Lady Emilia  
..3. Paiva  
• Bjoern  
..1. Lord Asborjn  
..2. Lady Chruse  
• Gardror  
..1. Lord Einarr  
• Nyman  
..1. Lord Henrik  
..2. Lady Ailan  
..3. Reinhold  
• Nordman  
..1. Lord Ejnar  
..2. Lady Halina  
• Pontius  
..1. Lord Roosevel  
..2. Lady Cordula  
..3. Magni  
..4. Janilo  
• Steffensen  
..1. Baron Bulat  
..2. Baron Karolek  
..3. Baroness Bodilla  
..4. Jonas  
..5. Zmey  
• Amundsen  
..1. Baroness Janne  
• Hansen  
..1. Baroness Karoline  
• Dolk  
..1. Lord Rasmus  
..2. Lady Belldah  
..3. Harrietta  
..4. Ryker  
• Anders  
..1. Lord Magnus  
..2. Lady Ingelissa  
..3. Videssa  
..4. Loeb  
• Lindstrom  
..1. Lord Hadrian  
..2. Lady Akasma  
..3. Oberthe  
• Gudbrand  
..1. Lord Jacob  
• Alexander  
..1. Lord Kylar  
..2. Lady Dahlia  
..3. Ivan  
• Ranlund  
..1. Lord Tage  
..2. Lady Gretchen  
• Eberhard  
..1. Lord Rasmus  
• Amori  
..1. Hedeon  
• Penrod  
..1. Janson  
• Burgess  
..1. Koen  
..2. Gazsea  
..3. Olynda  
• Hilmah  
..1. Risto  
..2. Vladimir  
..3. Ludovika  
• Nibelung  
..1. Alda  
• Swanna  
..1. Nyka  
..2. Eveline  
..3. Kolenka  
..4. Nanna  
..5. Mariel  
• Lathair  
..1. Lothur  
..2. Aldo  
• Tori  
..1. Hermod  
..2. Ormandi  
..3. Alfreida  
• Birger  
..1. Lord Albin  
..2. Lady Minna  
• Antalya  
..1. Charybdis  
• Borodin  
..1. Malena  
• Ibb  
..1. Grimaldo  
..2. Reinhart  
• Silverman  
..1. Milosh  
• Geomar  
..1. Bernaden  
• Zenevieva  
..1. Odilon  
..2. Natasha  
..3. Aloysius  
• Hildagarde  
..1. Brigette  
• Havelock  
..1. Adelheid  
..2. Balderic  
• Gunner  
..1. Tarn  
..2. Tybald  
..3. Valborga  
..4. Rabea  
• Swanhilda  
..1. Jette  
• Vibeke  
..1. Rolanda  
• Bergstrom  
..1. Vanija  
..2. Kasch  
• Korte  
..1. Hamelen  
..2. Sieglinde  
• 7 Royal titles- Based off the Russian dynasty  
• It is an absolute monarchy country  
• The kings have more power than the queen but each are equals when it comes to study and mastering the art of war  
• The evolution of Arawn people  
• Traveled from across the western and they were of tall statue but as the weather and altitude were higher than their homeland and they lost much of their height in exchange for lungs capable of breathing in more oxygen  
• Nasal cavities enlarged as well  
• Skin of people is olive tint  
• Hair color ranges from dark auburn to reds with blondes being rare  
• Eye color browns and hazel greens. Blues, greys and other colors rare or not occurring  
• Cultures  
• Religion- Egypt, economy China, Mongolia, Russia  
• Dame Daemon manorialism, rigid hierarchy, China  
• the people go their food by hunting and farming.   
• Their clothes were thick during winter it had fur on the hoods and inside the coat  
• Society- pastoral-domesticating animals  
• Horticultural villages less than a hundred and several hundreds   
• Semi nomadic  
• In warmer months they wore cotton clothing and leather if they were in battle  
• Geography  
• Northern Country  
• Two sides bordered by Ocean-North and West  
• Plains and mountains south and to the east mountains and scrubland   
• Resources-fishing, livestock, oil, syrup, wood, gems, harvest  
..1. Where the volcanoes are the ground is very fertile compared to the rest of Arawn.  
• Near Dame is Luvina it is a small peaceful country  
• Cities tend to be symmetrical, walled, and laid out on grid plans of straight streets, and filled with square and rectangular buildings.  
• Main Rivers- Cadell, Eitri, Araxia, Anahid, Stanislav, Annematte, Wilhelmine, Ejnar, Enok, Valentin  
..1. Two rivers Cadell and Eitri are still named as before Karyan destroyed the country.  
• Volcanoes- Kollvein  
..1. Kollvein is two twin volcanoes that are active currently  
• Mountain Ranges- Arawn and Luvinic  
..1. Arawn Mountains borders it above Luvina  
..2. Luvina’s muntains split at the eastern border.   
..3. Eastern mountain range splits three times into Luvina  
• Forest- Vala  
• 5 Lakes- Eitri, Ingalill, Algot, Petronella, Helmar  
• Plains- Smaland northeast side, Thracian southern plains  
• Weather Types-Rains, storms-thunder, hail, sleet, cloudy, snow fog  
• Climate-Polar and semi-arid, steppe and light tundra  
• Windy and chilly weather is most common on the west side as the Ula Sea is both rougher and colder than the sea on the east coast  
• Cold summers and mild to harsh winters on coasts  
• Cold semi-arid climate. Found mostly in the interior of the country. Hot summers. Higher elevation at volcanoes and the mountains along the east and southeast regions.  
• The semi-arid climate areas support short and scrubby vegetation  
• Polar climate found on the northern side of the volcano regions of Kollvein. This region is 60 miles from the steppe areas with tundra separating both. Along same latitude is Ejderha Ailes’s volcano Aodh.  
• Language based off French and German  
• German themed houses but French designed castles and homes of the rich  
• Number of people murdered during the ball- 34 Lords, Ladies, and Barons and baronesses  
• Number of people who survived 59  
• Number planned the attack 6  
• Number of members who died during the war 35  
• Number of royals died during ball 12


	4. Ayncia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for a little flora information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I was influenced by Tangled for this idea

 A mythical plant in Aelferic that will die after a hundred years   
 also known as sun plant said to have come from a drop of sunlight


	5. Basilisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fauna information

 Have become rare on Calibor ever since King[undecided name] battled them  
 Those that have been seen are found in caves or swamps.  
 Can grow to 40 feet   
 Dark green skin but some have been found with dark green almost like black and some a light green  
 Can make a person die by staring them in the eyes or if not direct contact petrifies them or turn them into stone statues


	6. Biology of Calibor/Kurshen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still exploring this part. I want to make differences in the humans of Calibor from that of Earth humans, but kinda gathering information and tweaking it slash still unsure. Also it helps me to understand how this world can be more advanced then Earth or how its less advanced.

• Cells same organic compounds-carbohydrates, lipids, nucleic acid, amino acid  
• Continental drift-very little effect even with volcanoes  
o Kurshen rarely moves and it is mostly the west side spreading because of the First Gate  
• Oxygen levels are higher than Earth’s, by 30 % but fires aren’t so bad as they could be on Earth  
o Get sick less often  
o Improved cognition, alertness, and physical performance  
• When it came to Calibor God had learnt his mistakes with his first human children  
o Evolution differences- Caliborians made without any common species but are linked to everyone else in terms of having common ancestry. The only evolution change on their DNA would be when humans from Earth crossed on to Calibor. The downside to humans of earth breeding with humans of Calibor is the possibility of Cain’s blood and the weakness to darkness causing several decades of destruction and corruption  
o Bone structure is same and organs though some change in size compared to Earth’s many parts still have their original purpose. Caliborians do not have an appendix but do have molars do to the plant material most people eat  
o Evolution similarities- coloring adapting to environment example dark skin in equator area  
o God created Caliborians in the same design as Earthlings are now. He only added the ability to use magic into the DNA, changing the protein structure. Witches and wizards were created several decades into Adam and Eve’s children by altering the DNA to be a similar resemblances to Caliborians. Kurshen human population started with six people.  
o God is also more present in their lives. Almost like Narnia but it is the non-humans who usually communicate what he says.  
o This is in hope that Calibor humans won’t lose their faith so easily   
o He also was the only one to design these humans but he had help creating the rest which is why Maishains worship Bast and Luvina’s worship bird gods and goddesses  
o The reason why the evolution for humans on Calibor not evolving as much as Earth’s is because God knew the final design he wanted his humans to be, and pretty much skipped their early development to see if doing so would make them less aggressive than their counterparts.  
• Classification  
o Kurshen-classification for plants, animals, and some natural resources, orders (government/society), gods  
o Enkura classification for animals and plants more natural resources class than Kurshen, and gods  
o class for animals, gods, very little on plants  
o class for animals and plants, spirits, no resources known  
o None of the continents have classification for bacteria, protists, and fungi is often classed with protists  
o Mainly all common names not a single name like Latin or Greek. Any that do have are Pernesean. Teachers in Guardia are trying to do something similar as Daniel’s mother had known a few names  
o Classification is almost like Earth’s before they learnt about DNA and tissue layers  
• Writing/Documentation  
o Varies time wise  
o Ejderha Ailes artwork first then letters on dragon hide  
o Aelferic sign language then stone art and words  
o Guardia art, sign then written on unicorn hide  
o Maisha stone art, letters on drying clay  
o Luvina- songs and sign language then written on cowhide  
o Arawn- language was established from Enkura and was written on cowhide before paper  
o Enkura- art then stone then cowhide  
o Sign language and art  
o Written on stone then hide  
o Paper has begun most recently by beginning of book is in its 1,500 year run.


	7. Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fauna information again. Still playing with ideas.

• Vary from size  
• Smallest equivalent of a finch 4 inches to ridable size 20 feet in length and 6-7 feet tall  
• 20 out of the 40,000 species can speak human language. The others it is usually through a bond or magic and most not at all


	8. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fauna information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this information I know I will be working with what with there being a country were giant cats are normal. and they can talk

 In Aelferic and Maisha felines come in varies sizes.  
 Domestic cats can range from the typical domestic cat to the size of a medium dog. Such as a collie or Labrador.   
 Lions can be as tall as a teenager.  
 Tigers can be over the shoulder of a 5’10 man.  
 Cheetahs however are very similar in size to Earth cheetahs  
 Black panthers are large enough to carry an average sized woman.


	9. Celestial Realm

• Unicorn realm for Celestial unicorns  
o Atalanta Dreamspeaker mate to Numinor  
o Numinor the Golden One and leader of the herd  
o Ash  
o Sunchaser  
o Gideon  
o


	10. Centaurs

 Found on the unpopulated country on Calibor  
 Have interacted with lost sailors or the occasional traveling merchant


	11. Clothing Styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is one area that keeps me stuck at times when writing. I want to describe clothing but still unsure how to go about it. This is the basic, basic of what I've gotten so far. Terrible right?

• Ejderha Ailes  
o Slim renaissance like for royals  
o   
• Guardia Aguderha  
o Royals wear large ball gown like dresses  
o Pheasants and low class slim dresses  
o Women red capes, men blue capes


	12. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a story without dragons?

Pernese Dragons  
o Pernese dragons possess the ability to talk with their minds with their riders sometimes other people, and other dragons.  
o Colors- gold female, green female, bronze male, brown male, and blues are males  
o They come from a different world but have lived so long here they evolved differently than their ancestors  
o they do not have scales but a tough layer of skin, this skin is able to protect them from fire but can be pierced by arrows.  
o Can teleport to other places but unlike their ancestors do not need an image of the place from the rider so long as the dragon has seen it themselves they will remember  
o very good memory compared to their ancestors  
o have to be given a special kind of stone to breath fire, the gold queens can chew it but there is a possibility of it messing with their ability to produce eggs  
o There are three queens living but one dies when Minjae’s queen hatches. The queen that Minjae’s dragon comes from has 7 eggs total including the queen. The second queen is in the other Weyr and the Dark King uses her to create dark dragons that will do his bidding. She soon dies from the abuse. The third queen- Ramoth- when she hatched, because her bonded wasn’t present actually manged to escape the Hatching Grounds and live on her own without a rider. The dragons and dragonriders were unable to find her, she was in the Waterfall Canyon in a spot where no one knew of.   
o More willing to have a rider  
o Only two Weyrs exist for many dragons died when the monsters began to attack and one of these Weyrs allies itself with the Dark King reducing the numbers even greatr  
o Total at start of story 132  
 Queens-2  
 Bronzes- 14  
 Browns- 22  
 Blues- 48  
 Greens- 46  
o A couple of lords are still faithful to these dragons and welcome the riders.  
o Some lords are neutral, three are not so friendly though they have yet to follow Karyan.

 Dragons from other Continent  
o There are dragons that are very rare they are found on a different continent. Such as Topaz and Silvermist  
o can take hundreds of years to grow or just a few weeks  
o cannot teleport  
 Calibor Dragons  
o Hard scales, fire comes from inside, and capable of surviving wihtout a rider compared to Pernese dragons  
o First dragons of Calibor  
 Descendants of F’lar’s father Cliarick  
o Scales  
 Can be pierced through only by strongest metals  
 Sharp enough to penetrate skin when rubbed from tail to head, and if one’s not careful when touching them  
 Scales get smaller when reaching the top half of forelimbs, head and along the face  
o Eggs  
 Need heat to hatch. Blacksmith fire hot  
o Coloration  
 Ranges- Blues, Greens, Yellows, Purple, Black, Brown, White, Reds, and Oranges  
o Riding  
 Can only be ridden if someone shows trust to the dragon or respect or if the rider had had them since they hatched or young  
 Saddles are built to fit them so rider’s legs don’t get scratched up by the scales  
o Capable of speaking   
 Able to speak multiple languages  
 Voices can have different tone and uniqueness. Some dragons have deep voice- regardless of sex, and some have high pitched voices  
o Numbers  
 There are over 2 million Caliborian dragons  
 300,000 live on Kurshen continent  
 700 are forced to work with Dark King  
 All the dragons can sense treasure some are greedy for it others have better self-control  
 there are sea dragons they do not possess magical abilities except to communicate with merpeople  
 wyverns do not possess any magic except when a magical being or creature is near  
o Half the size of the dragons. They are nocturnal and protect the Lords’ homes.  
o When the demons and monsters became common they gave an alarm during the night  
o They do bond with some people which allows them to set up alarm without alerting the demons.  
 Little dragons   
o are not common in Ejderha Ailes but can be found globely.   
o While staying at the Valahur weyr after visiting Guardia Kayla finds a small round egg shaped rock and putting it in her bag and carries it around holding it. She finds more as she travels and though they bond to her they hang around and obey F’lar. She bonds with four. They help by communicating with the others. When Kayla goes back to Earth they stay with F’lar. After the car wreck when she awakes two are sleeping with her. When F’lar walks in the other two are on his shoulders.  
o They are sometimes called Fire lizards because on the planet Pern the people called the small dragons, there fire lizards.  
o They come in multiple colors and talents.  
o The bigger dragons do not mind them but some queen dragons do not like them  
o Kayla calls them minor dragons because of a book she read  
o Have powers varying in strength and type.  
 Strength- females are more powerful  
 Type-  
• Telekinetic  
• Writing  
o Opal is able to retain memorie then print them on to paper  
• Ice  
• Plant control  
• Terrakinetic  
• Electric  
o There are over 200,000 on Kurshen spread out along the continent. There’s a little over a million worldwide  
 Only the bronze can fly/breed with the gold queens. Blues and browns with the greens.   
 Native dragons have a wide variety of color and the colors are not gender specific


	13. Ejderha Ailes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long lists of info

• Translates to Dragon Wings respectfully  
• North east of Luvina, North of Guardia Aguderha, East of Arawn and far north of Maisha and northeast of Aelferic  
• Cultures-Arts and Sciences China, Military China, Spain, Japan, Turkey, Scandinavian, Gaelic, Russian, Scottish and a bit of French, German  
• Small towns/villages-30  
o Agama Village  
 Under Lord Grant’s rule  
 Lizard Agama  
o Arafurae Town  
 Under Gwri  
 File snake  
o Ameiva Village  
 Under Cadellion  
 Racerunner lizard  
o Bisicornis Town  
 Under Lennox’s rule  
 Rhino viper snake  
o Corallus Town  
 Under Lord Corman’s rule  
 Emerald tree boa  
o Crotalus Village  
 Lennox  
 Rattlesnake  
o Dendrolepis Town  
 Savos  
 Black mamba  
o Eunectes Town   
 Artair  
 Green anaconda  
o Eubcularius Town and Village  
 Osric  
 Gecko  
o Mabouia Town  
 Osric  
 House gecko  
o Temminckii Village  
 Desmond  
 Snapping turtle  
o Volans Village  
 Savos  
 Flying Dragon  
o Heldoerma Town  
 Brogan  
 Gila monster  
o Anaugi Town  
 Brogan  
 Iguana spelt backwards  
o Pelamis Village  
 Ion  
 Sea snake  
o Rhadinaea Town  
 Marrok  
 Pine woods snake  
o Varakomodo Village  
 Taren  
 Komodo dragon  
o Caretta Town  
 Desmond  
 Loggerhead turtle  
o Heterdon Town  
 Gaven  
 Hognose snake  
o Torquata Village  
 Cassius  
 Night Snake  
o Imantode Village  
 Cassius  
 Tree skink   
o Solare Town  
 Marrok  
 Regal horned lizard  
o Arolis Town  
 Marrok  
 Knight anole  
o Sphenodon Village  
 Tuatara  
 Marrok  
o Adamanetus Town  
 Grant  
 Eastern diamond rattlesnake  
o Jararaca Town  
 Taren  
 Jaraca  
o Boiga Town  
 Corman  
 Catsnake   
o Sauria Village  
 Desmond  
 Snakes and lizards order name  
o Hoplocer Town  
 Gwri  
 Lizards family  
• Cities-17  
o Lachesis City  
 Gwri  
 Bush master snake  
   
o Dulcis City  
 Artair  
 Texas blind snake  
o Lanthan City  
 Taren  
 Monitor lizard  
o Nerodia City  
 Corman  
 Water snake  
o Cerastes City  
 Under Cuthbert’s rule  
 Horned viper  
o Adrenza City  
 ruled by Lord Corman  
 Buildings for the lower class is mainly hut like  
o Solaina  
 Ruled by Grant  
 French  
o Rainara  
 Ruled by Gaven  
 Japanese  
o Barran  
 Rule by Desmond  
 Irish  
o Moireach  
 Cassius  
 Scottish  
o Saulrosa  
 Grant  
 Names-  
• Saul  
• Rose  
o Chandani  
 Hebrew  
• Born with moonbeams  
 Marrok  
o Clementine  
 Taren  
   
o Gaultheria  
 Savos  
o Melianthus  
 Osric  
o Tillandsia  
 Lennox  
o Pageria  
 Artair  
 Ignac Bay  
• Weyrs-8  
o Valahur  
 Closest to Lord Corman  
 Name from-  
   
o Adalinda  
 Name- Noble serpent  
 East cast cloe to Lord Grant’s territory  
o Kailasa  
 Name Silver mountain  
 Northeast close to Lord Attmore and Lord Osric’s territiories  
o Dumont  
 Name- of the mountain  
 Center west close to Lord Desmond’sland  
o Khuzaimah  
 Name- Dragon Tree  
 Northwest near lord Lennox’s territory  
o Velebren  
 Name- Dragon and flame  
• Veles- dragon  
• Bren fire  
 North along Ignac Bay inbetween Lord Lennox’s and Lord Taren’s territories  
o Rowan  
 Near Lord Cadellion’s territories  
 Outide of Moireach City  
 Name- Mountain  
o Granus  
 Name- Sun and fire  
 Southwest near border of Arawn  
   
• Main cities-4  
o Moireach  
o Saulrosa  
o Chandani  
o Melianthus  
• Ports-13  
o Ilrabma  
 East Coast in Lord Marrok’s territory  
 Word breakdown  
 Medium sized port  
 Human population of 4,000  
 Ships able to come to port  
• Large 4 ships  
• Medium 20  
• Small ships 40  
o Tallinn  
 Northern port in Lord Gwri’s territory  
 Word Break down-  
 Small port  
 Human population size- 2,308  
 Ships able to port  
• Large ships- port is too small for any  
• Medium ships- 5  
• Small ships- 23  
   
o Kromirp  
 Lord Ion’s territoyr, east coast  
o Constanta  
 Lord Marrok’s terriroty east coast  
o Kovorossiysn  
 Northeast in Lord Osric’s territory  
o Acrollam  
 East coast in Lord Grant’s territory  
o Heminarvik  
 East coast in Lord Grant’s territory  
o Ladivost  
 Northeast in Lord Osric’s territory  
o Kurmansk  
 North coast,in Lord Lennox’s territory  
o Kirkwall  
 North coast close to Arawn, in Lord Artair’s territory  
o Ignac  
 North in Lord Taren’s territory  
o Aodh  
 North coast in Lord Cassius’s territory  
o Drake  
 In Lord Grant’s territory, east coast  
• Lords 16 3 are brothers and 12 Ladies at beginning of story  
o Lord Corman Rosamund  
 Wife Adalia and his daughter Rosalind  
 Borders surround the Al Sham forest and a quarter into the Aleta Desert  
 Rules Adrenza City northwest part of Ejderha Ailes  
 Designs of buildings and culure  
• Turkey/German  
o Lord Cuthbert Beamin  
 Center of Ejderha  
 Lady Sandra is his wife  
 Designs of buildings/cultures  
• Spanish/Turkey  
o Lord Desmond Jerrald  
 Center  
 Designs of buildings and cultures  
• Turkey  
o Lord Osric Seabright  
 Coast  
 Lady Sonja  
 Designs of buildings and cultures  
• Scottish/Gaelic  
o Lord Artair Donnel  
 Lady Erma  
 West side  
 Designs of buildings and cultures  
• China/Scottish  
o Lord Taren Fraomarr  
 Lady Claret  
 Ignac Bay  
 Designs of buildings and cultures  
• Scandinavian/Russian/Japanese  
o Lord Brogan Rodwell  
 West  
 Design of buildings and cultures  
• China/Scottish/Gaelic  
o Lord Gwri Lupine  
 Aodh Bay  
 Lady Grizela  
 Design of buildings and cultures  
• Spain  
o Lord Marrok Drake  
 Lady Amelia  
 South coast  
 Design of buildings and cultures  
• China/Spain  
o Lord Gaven Attmore  
 Northern coast  
 Lady Ludkhannah  
 Design of buildings and cultures  
• Scandinaivan/ Turkey  
o Lord Cadellin Odanodon  
 Desert  
 Lady Iriskye  
 Design of buildings and cultures  
• Scandinavian/Japanese  
o Lord Savos Estcott  
 Desert  
 Design of buildings and cultures  
• Russian  
o Lord Ion Boureanu  
 East coast  
 Design of buildings and culture  
• Turkey/Spanish  
o Lord Lennox Fraomarr  
 Ignac Bay  
 Design of buildings and culture  
• Russian/Scottish  
 Lady Nathaira  
o Lord Cassius Fraomarr  
 Near Aodh Bay  
 Lady Alexandra  
 Design of buidligns and culture  
• Scottish/Russian  
o Lord Grant Laine  
 Wife Rene  
 Lord of Kura near Augilera  
 Design of buildings and culture  
• China/Japanese/Gaelic  
• 2 Weyrs in Aleta Desert  
o Rowan and Dumont  
• 2 Lords forts in Aleta Desert  
o Cadellion and Savos  
• 3 Weyrs on coasts, one east coast, one near Ignac bay, 2 on the northern coast  
o Adalinda- East coast  
o Velebren- Ignac Bay  
o Kailasa- northern  
o Khuzaimah- northern coast  
• 1 Weyr on West borders  
o Granus Weyr   
• 1 weyr between Ammond and Boreas rivers  
o Valahur Weyr  
• 2 Cities near Ignac Bay 4 ports  
o Pageria and Barran  
• Villages everywhere but near the Forbidden Mountains  
• 7 ports on eastern side  
o Ilrabma, Kromirp, Constanta, Acrollam, Heinarvik, Ladivost, Drake  
• 6 ports on northern coast  
o Tallinn, Kovorossiysn, Kurmansk, Kirkwall, Ignac, and Aodh  
• Main rivers-4  
o Camlin  
o Neerja  
o Amund  
o Dyssodia  
• Over 50 different rivers  
• Aleta Desert  
• 6 castles  
o Lords- Corman, Marrox, Taren, Desmond, Osric, Artair  
• 10 forts  
o Lords- Lennox, Cassius, Cuthbert, Gwri, Savos, Cadellion, Brogan, Ion, Grant, Gaven  
• Has no kings or queens, ruled by a Weyrleaders and WeyrWomens  
• Weyrleaders  
o F’nor  
o F’lar for a short period of time before making the final decision to live in Guardia  
• Weyrwoman  
o Minjae  
• Names of important dragons  
o Canth-brown to F’nor  
o Mnemeth- bronze to F’lar  
o Caoimhe- queen to Minjae  
o Ramoth- queen to Kayla  
o [Blue dragon] to Ellette   
• Ignac Bay lies near the Ignac volcano   
• The land is rich in soil making it good for farming  
• Camlin and Neerja river along with Amund river flow from the mountains.  
• Amund river leads through Waterfall Canyon leading to Ratna Lake as the largest waterfall. Waterfall Canyon provides so much precipitation it enables a sub tropic climate  
o 13 rivers add to the one river leading down to the Ratna lake, but in the canyon Ratna is in 10 rivers add in  
o Four rivers lead away from the lake, two into smaller lakes  
• Ratna lake has the longest and largest waterfall on the whole continent  
• The land is made with deciduous and coniferous trees  
• Bordering the south of Ejderha is Guardia Aguderha  
o They are separated by mountains. Ejderha calls them Blood Mountains, and Guardia calls them the Forbidden Mountains.  
o Very few passes over most go around or by sea  
• Northern Country  
• Closest to north pole  
• Climates semi-desert, tundra, and alpine. Sub tropics, and savannah along the southern borders  
• Mountain ranges on west and south borders  
o 30 mountain ranges  
• Ocean boarding on the northern and eastern sides  
• Center of Ejderha Ailes is mostly desert like while the rest is greener. The northern coast about 20 to 60 miles of it is tundra and alpine. The east coast is a bit warmer semi-tropics and savannah. The south-west is alpine and rocky because of Luvina’s mountains.  
• Largest mountain range -Bloody Mountains  
• Lakes- two large lakes and several small lakes  
• Archipelago in the northeast borders- 5 islands  
• Three islands in the north side near the Kurmansk Port  
• East side has two islands on near the Adalinda Weyr, the larger one across from Solare Port  
• Many reside on the green areas only a few in Aleta Desert  
• The desert is more dry and less sandy than Maisha  
• Aodh and Ignac are two volcanoes along the north coast. They will erupt every four or five years or more.   
• Ejderha volcanoes came from Subduction  
• The Aleta Desert came to be from a war between Ejderha and Guardia before their alliance  
o Kurshen dragon fire destroyed the grassland   
o Desert is dry and very similar to Arizona and Nevada desert with only a few sand dunes  
• People  
o Blonde and light colored hair most common but dark haired is common. Red hair is rare and mostly from other regions or as a recessive trait  
o Skin tone ranges from light to a slight tan tone  
o Eyes- blues, greens, and browns common  
o Darker eyes and hair most common for those in the northern areas and in the desert  
o Hair   
 higher class women is most often worn up in public events but some where it down when in their own homes. Hair often kept long, few rarely have hair shorter than shoulder blades  
 Lower class women up in public but down at home. Hair can reach past knees but some will have their hair as low as their back or short to their ears.  
 Higher class men wear it back from face, beards are accepted but is a sign of age rather than status. Hair is often short, about shoulder lengeth is the longest.  
 Lower class men hair usually down depending on job, fisher men will wear theirs back in buns. Beards common whether of age or not. Hair length can reach to back of knees or cropped.  
 Dragonrider men- hair down when on ground but in air most will put it back in buns or pony tails. For ceremonies with lords will push hair back or keep down but neatly. Hair length usually cropped short for flight, but some have it as long as their knees  
 Weyrwomen will wear their hair down, but when in air hair goes up much like the men’s. When at ceremonies or meetinngs with lords and royals hair will be up in intricate braids. Hair length waist length most rarely have their hair shorter than past their shoulder blades.  
o Clothing  
 Royal women wear slim clothing  
 Lower class women wear clothing similar to that of the 1950s but the skirts are longer


	14. Enkura

• Rhen-Jengi  
o Emperor Cheng-Long  
 Daughters  
• Jin Ming  
• Lian second daughter  
• Yue-li fourth daughter  
 Sons- Four  
• Second eldest child, first born son  
•   
o Culture- Arts and Sciences China, government and military China, Japanese, Russian


	15. Gate Guardians

 There can be no written language of the Guardians except by the Guardians themselves and the books are in the Forbidden Mountains. For when someone writes about the Gate Guardians they will die and the page or pages bursting in flames. Yet there are still songs and tales by tongue and memory though over time it changes.   
 The lake is as long as wide as eighteen football fields.  
 There are archways around the lake. Each one with a symbol of an animal or magical creature. Each new guardian goes to one and if they cannot get through; a white fire will spring up, then they have to try a different one. They then step into the lake.  
 Rhiannon of the Amaris herd  
o Pure maiden  
 Ciaran of the Alpha Drakes   
o Name- black and mysterious  
 Kliarick King of all dragons  
o Combo of Kenrich- powerful ruler, cliamon – gentle, and alrick universal ruler  
o Father to Kailthari  
 Bases  
o Main Base  
 Located on Kurshen, in the Forbidden Mountains  
 Covers six mountains from 3,000 feet deep from bottom base to the 2nd highest tip  
 A lake rests in the east half surrounded by the mountain range, leads to the ocean  
 Under the mountains escape routes and lead up to each mountain  
 1st mountain  
• Enter through the 2nd mountain or on the peaks  
• Holds the largest library of all the bases. Library is 27,220 feet long, 2,050 feet high at highest point and the lowest is 68 feet.  
• Has 27 rooms varying in length and height  
• 3 rooms have staircase leading up to the top 8 Gate Guardians’ rooms  
• 2 rooms have staircases leading down to food, healing, and armory tunnels  
• Library does hold some artificats and weaponary  
• Six living rooms with fireplaces, couches, food and liquor carts, and several bathrooms  
• Chandeliers in each room, one of the few rooms that doesn’t have electricity  
o Can be lowered and risen by pulleys near the floor  
• Three 60-foot-tall window pairs which look out over the land and are hidden by an illusion charm  
• Meeting room before one enters the library  
• Meeting table has 200 seats even though there are 527 Gate Guardians, but as they are not all active at the same time it is okay  
• Meeting room holds some artifcats, maps, chests and Gods and Goddesses gifts  
• Meeting room entered through the hallway above healing ward and down the hallway from the entrance in the 2nd mountain  
 2nd Mountain  
• Entrance is hidden  
• Staircase leads down to pantry across from staircase is dining hall and the rest of mountain hallways and unused rooms  
• Dining hall can hold the 527 members comfortably   
 3rd Mountain  
• Pantry and storage  
• Half in 5th mountain has a sky light to grow the produce which require lighting  
• The larger half is beneath the mountain.  
• Electricity power source is found in this mountain  
• Can be accessed from downstairs of second mountain and down the hall in the 3rd mountain  
• Length of the pantry is a football length and top half is 68 feet tall, bottom half 80 feet  
• Live food is in top half  
• Storage holds blankets, toilet paper, paper, ink, bullets  
• Tools for trimming, cutting, and prepping the food  
 4th Mountain  
• Armory, practice range, and large items  
• Closest to ocean  
• Secret entrance by ocean  
• Outside is an archery, gun, and training corral range  
• Inside is a similar one to outside but includes a boxing ring, technology weaponary training arean  
• Practice ranges is above and next to armory  
• First armory room holds lockers, showers, and bathroom  
• Vehicles   
o Ranging from cars to spaceships  
 5th Mountain  
• Bedrooms, bathrooms, bonded landing strip  
 6th Mountain  
• Bonded/companion housing  
o Basics of Other Bases  
 Reproduction  
o Length varies amongst species but absolutely different from the humanoids of that planet  
o Symptoms that the Kurshen humans are most similar to Earth’s humans both having similar structures and any inbreeding of the two species  
o Female Gate Guardians show more similarities to their non-human half in pregnancies than humanoids  
o


	16. Guardia Aguderha

 Cultures: Christianity differs greatly from Earth’s, Military Egyptian, Economy-Egypt, Arts and Sciences- China, Taoism, England, France, Italy, Greek, Japan  
• Main cities-7  
o Epona   
• Near Cathair Plains  
• Closest to capitol  
• Name break down  
o Protectress of horses  
o Lord Emanuel Colomer rules this city  
o Alvar  
• Lord Derwin Connolly rules over this city  
• Western city close to the border of Aelferic  
• Name break down  
o Wolcott  
• Lord Edgar Monreal rules this city  
• Southern borders of Guardia  
o Randale  
• Lord Brant Caindale rules this city  
• South Western borders of Guardia  
o Gunnolf  
• North west part of Guardia  
• Lord Sebastian Gracian rules this city  
• In the Geirolf mountain range  
• People near Geirolf hunt more than farm and get their water from Conri river  
o Ceinrolfe  
• Lord Chadbyrne Black rules this land  
• South east coast of Guardia  
o Aguilera  
• North east of Guardia  
• Closest city to the Forbidden Mountains  
• Lord Leopold Castellian rules over this city and part of the council for when the Princess is not present  
• Main Rivers 4  
o Conri  
o Larkin  
o Halia  
o Speranza  
• 20 Fortresses  
o Ardverikie  
o Lord Grantley  
o Balmoral  
o Lord Derwin  
o Ayrshire  
o Lord Issac  
o Prethshire  
o Lord Julien  
o Glamis  
o Lord Brant   
o Chranza  
o Lord Sebastian Gracian  
o Avondale  
o Lord Leopold  
o Threave  
o Lord Salton  
o Obikos  
o Lord Roldan  
o Galloway  
o Lord Tadeo  
o Lothias  
o Chadbyrne Black  
o Traquair  
o Lord Saul Bello  
o Stryling  
o Lord Edgar  
o Moniack  
o Chadbyrne Black  
o Arran  
o Lord Derwin  
o Caisteal  
o Lord Grantley  
o Kilmarnock  
o Lord Edgar  
o Urquhart  
o Lord Saul Bello  
o Berriedale  
o Lord Emanuel  
o Aldourie  
o Lord Leopold   
• Castles for royals-7  
o Cathair  
o captiol  
o Larentia  
o William  
o North west  
o Radrake  
o Howard  
o South  
o Rosabella  
o Aquilera City  
o Kayla  
o North east  
o Guthric  
o Jokatum  
o South east  
o Lewellyn  
o South West near Maisha borders  
o Charlemagne  
o Fremont  
o East of Cathair  
o Aristide’s old castle  
o Ruins  
• Ports-60  
o Berilo  
• Eastern port  
o Cozumel  
• Southern port  
o Thasos  
• Southern port  
o Divesal  
• Southern port  
o Santorini  
• Eastern Port  
o Roatan  
• Eastern Port  
• Small Towns/Villages-45  
o Caindale  
o Lord Brant Caindale  
o Kyan  
o Lord Salton  
o Moira  
o Lord Derwin, Baron Vincent  
o Ezekial  
o Lord Emanuel  
o Acenes  
o Lord Grantley, Baron Shawn Dover  
o Comus  
o Lord Emanueal  
o Jovani  
o Lord Saul Bello, Baron Philip  
o Jorne  
o Lord Brant Caindale  
o Kadea  
o Lord Derwin, Baron Baxton Admiral  
o Kaelas  
o Lord Julien  
o Raines  
o Lord Derwin, Baron Baxton  
o Rankin  
o Lord Chadbyrne Black, Baron Incitatus Major  
o Regner  
o Lord Leopold, Baron Kirk  
o Acantha  
o Lord Julien  
o Adalgisa  
o Lord Emanuel  
o Greyfell  
o Lord Leopold, Baron Totilas Huaso  
o Rohon  
o Lord Derwin, Baron Vincent  
o Andvari  
o Lord Tadeo  
o Arvanti  
o Lord Leopold, Baron Kirk  
o Agalaia  
o Lord Chadbyrne Black, Baron Institatus Major  
o Morado  
o Lord Saul Bello  
o Romolo  
o Lord Sebastian Gracian  
o Conaire  
o Lord Tadeo  
o Clymene  
o Lord Grantley, Baron Shawn Dover  
o Geranium  
o Lord Edgar, Baron Todd Llamrei  
o Iolantha  
o Lord Grantley  
o Keleos   
o Lord Issac  
o Marsali  
o Lord Brant Caindale  
o Cathmore  
o Lord Edgar  
o Siolat  
o Lord Chadbyrne Black  
o Pomeroy  
o Lord Sebastian Gracian  
o Ignatius  
o Lord Chadbyrne Blck  
o Roesia  
o Lord Tadeo  
o Amarantha  
o Lord Issac  
o Renault  
o Lord Salton  
o Alexina  
o Lord Brant Caindale  
o Calantha  
o Lord Salton  
o Celena  
o Lord Emanuel  
o Eldonis  
o Lord Saul Bello, Baron Philip  
o Gemina  
o Lord Chadbyrne Black  
o Evalina  
o Lord Salton  
o Chiaracira  
o Lord Roldan  
o Keriam  
o Lord Edgar, Baron Todd Llamrei  
o Athdara  
o Lord Issac  
o Montaigu   
o Lord Roldan  
• Medium sized cities-20  
o Amaryllis  
o Lord Emanuel  
o Delmare  
o Lord Saul Bello  
o Diamanta  
o Lord Brant Caindale, Lord Beric Taylor  
o Prideaux  
o Lord Chadbyrne Black  
o Meliamu  
o Lord Derwin  
o Amarantha  
o Lord Grantley  
o Elanea  
o Lord Edgar, Baron Samson West  
o Silvaren  
o Lord Issac  
o Peliagius  
o Lord Grantley, Baron Samson West  
o Gainor  
o Lord Julien  
o Gautam  
o Lord Leopold  
o Artemia  
o Lord Roldan  
o Phaedra  
o Lord Salton, Baron Josh Randalle  
o Aherin  
o Lord Tadeo  
o Philomena  
o Lord Sebastian Gracian  
o Madhukar  
o Lord Leopold, Baron Sloane Xanthos  
o Thibaut  
o Lord Derwin, Baron Elmore Trigger  
o Alceste  
o Lord Saul Bello  
o Beaudean  
o Lord Sebastian Gracian  
o Lyn  
o Lord Chadbyrne Black  
o Kura  
o Lord Grantley  
• Royal Bloodline  
o Lathaniel previous king  
o Daniel current king  
o Nathaniel twin prince to Daniel  
o Prince Remus Larkin Lupin third prince  
o Queen Isabelle Lana Black Larkin- current queen  
o Charles first prince  
o Howard second prince  
o Jokatum third prince  
o Selena first princess  
o William fourth prince  
o Ava second princess  
o Arianrhod an adopted princess  
o Royals can transform into a wolf at the age of 8   
o   
• Captains and Generals  
o Lady Captain Kelly   
• Lords-14  
o Lord Sebestian Gracian  
o Wood Eagle’s Province  
o Northwest Guardia  
o Wife Loreina Gracian  
o Lord Brant Caindale  
o West Guardia  
o Wife Mirabelle  
o Lord Chadbyrne Black  
o South  
o Wife Cassiopeia  
o Lord Salton Aragnes  
o La Roux Island  
o Lord Grantley Salvatore  
o North east  
o Wife Calida  
o Lord Issac Aurelio  
o Mavis Island  
o Wife Paloma Aurelio  
o Lord Roldan Blandon  
o Ayanna Island  
o Wife Gitana  
o Lord Derwin Connolly  
o West  
o Wife Sophie  
o Lord Edgar Monreal  
o South  
o   
o Lord Emanuel Colomer  
o Central  
o Wife Tatiana  
o Lord Leopold Castellian  
o East coast  
o Wife   
o Lord Tadeo Milian  
o Central  
o Wife Imogen  
o Lord Saul Bello  
o Central  
o Wife Aracelia  
o Lord Julien Silvestre  
o East  
o   
• Ladies  
o Lady Aracelia Bello  
o Wife of Lord Saul Bello  
o Central  
o Lady Gitana Blandon  
o Wife of Roldan   
o Ayanna Island  
o Lady Paloma Aurelio  
o Wife of Issac  
o West  
o Lady Mirabelle Caindale  
o Wife of Brant  
o West  
o Lady Cassiopeia Black  
o Wife of Chadbyrne Black  
o South  
o Lady Calida Salvatore  
o Wife of Grantley  
o North East  
o Lady Lareina Gracian  
o Wife of Lord Sebastian  
o North west  
o Lady Imogen Milian  
o Wife of Tadeo  
o Central  
o Lady Tatiana Colomer  
o Wife Emanuel  
o Central  
o Lady Sophie Connolly  
o Wife to Derwin  
o West  
• Barons-18  
o Baron Baxton Admiral  
o western Guardia  
o Married to Baroness Jacqueline  
o Baron Bardolf Rafury  
o Northern  
o Wife Keleos   
o Baron Kirk Hastings   
o Central  
o Married to Valaria  
o Baron Totilas Huaso  
o Central Guardia  
o Baron Josh Randalle  
o South  
o Baron Incitatus Major  
o South  
o Married to Camellia  
o Baron Faegan Barkley  
o Married to Artemisia  
o South West  
o Baron Shawn Dover  
o North east  
o Wife Murua  
o Baron Vincent Arabesque  
o West   
o Wife Camassia  
o Baron Philip FitzJames  
o Central  
o Wife Astraia   
o Baron Beric Taylor  
o West  
o Wife Mina Taylor  
o Baron Samson West  
o South  
o Wife Lykaios  
o Baron Todd Llamrei  
o East  
o Wife Delphini  
o Baron Elmore Trigger  
o West  
o Wife Troienne  
o Baron Cisco Argyro  
o Northeast  
o Wife Carnatia  
o Baron Tirell Cochise  
o South East  
o Wife Teresa  
o Baron Sloane Xanthos  
o South  
o Wife Galanthus  
o Baron Geoffrey Noble  
o Central  
o Wife Flaire Noble  
• Baronesses-16  
o Baroness Jacqueline Admiral  
o wife to Baxton  
o West  
o Baroness Camellia Major  
o Wife to Incitatus Major  
o South  
o Baroness Valaria Hastings  
o Husband Kirk Hastings  
o Central  
o Baroness Flaire Noble  
o Husband is Geofrrey  
o Central  
o Baroness Keleos Rafury  
o Husband Bardolf  
o North  
o Baroness Murua Dover  
o Husband Shawn  
o North east  
o Baroness Artemisia Barkley  
o Wife to Faegan  
o South west  
o Baroness Camassia Arabesque  
o Wife to Vincent  
o West  
o Baroness Galanthus Xanthos  
o Husband Sloane  
o South  
o Baroness Teresa Cochise  
o Husband Tirell  
o South east  
o Baroness Carnatia Argyro  
o Husband Cisco  
o North east  
o Baroness Troienne Trigger  
o Husband is Elmore Trigger  
o West  
o Baroness Delphini Llamrei  
o Husband Todd  
o East coast  
o Baroness Lykaios West  
o Husband Samson  
o South  
o Baroness Mina Taylor  
o Married to Beric  
o West   
o Baroness Astraia FitzJames  
o Married to Philip  
o Central  
• Teachers  
o Brett Simpson- teaches chemistry and math  
o Lucy Fortune- barrel racing  
o Royce Gettlefinger  
o Ecology and wild cats  
• Bonded to Royal Family  
o Dreamer male wolf- Kayla  
o Sky female wolf- Kayla  
o Korena – Jokatum  
o Miguel male wolf—Will  
o Mirak griffin – Charles  
o Opal- minor dragon female- Kayla  
o Topaz gold dragon, male- Kayla  
o Gideon palomino stallion unicorn- Charles  
o Silvermist- silver minor dragon- Kayla  
o Sunchaser- bronze Celestrial stallion unicorn, Kayla  
• Guardia Aguderha facts  
o Has kings and queens, but only the kings are born into the lineage for the past 432 years  
o Upper-class in city-some barons, lords, knights, ladies etc.   
• Flag  
o First was a gold wolf on a red flag  
o Second changea gold wolf running beside a white unicorn on a red flag  
o Third change a unicorn and wolf in white on a blue flag with a white moon above  
o Fourth change and current flag a red phoenix above the heads of a unicorn and wolf on a blue flag  
• Clothing  
o Knights wear chain metal with metal shoulder pads with leather underneath or a cotton shirt. And a metal tunic like top, cotton breeches with metal coverings on knees. Helmets covers the head and have cheek straps.  
• When not in battle gear knights wear leather over cotton shirts, they always carry a weapon. Sword, bow and arrow, or knife and dagger.   
o Squires wear dark red breeches, gold tunics with a white wolf and a tan cotton long sleeve shirt or short sleeve in summer. Run errands for the knights and are assigned to one or for a royal family member, lord, lady, council member, or sometimes even a unicorn.   
o Pages wear dark blue breeches, gold tunics with a red wolf and white long sleeve. Runs errands for all.  
o Pages and squires and knights begin their training on the castle grounds in the school just near the back gates and stables. Fighting in the training arenas, some classes are in the castle. They can come from power or poor families. Do not attend meeting unless requested for.  
• School  
o The school has dorms, a cafeteria, bathrooms, and classrooms. A library, can use the castle’s library if they get permission from a teacher. A teacher may be a fellow knight, lord or just a teacher.  
• Military  
o Calvary  
o Unicorns- 150,000 available  
• 1 lieutenant   
• 1 general  
• 6 Platoon second command  
• Private- men, 6,000  
• Corporal-  
o Horses  
• 1 lieutnant  
• 1 general  
• 2 colonel  
• Privates- men- 4,000  
• Horses- 200,000 available in the whole country  
o Artillary  
o Air Force   
• When during the war between Guardians and Ejderha, Aguderians decided to find a way to fight from the air. Pegasus first then hot air baloons, then blimps and currently bike like hoverboard machines- similar to Atlantis. All forms still used  
• Pegasus  
o Armored and given to Aguderians by Queen Sonya’s ancestor.   
o Riden mainly by women but there are a few men  
o Current number 460 pegasus and 460 riders  
• Hot air ballons  
o Designed by one king and his son created them- both scientists  
o At one point there was 300 used to transport goods, warriros and sometimes battle but mostly for merchants.  
o Currently 253 exist still and used by merchants, a few gypsies use them  
• Mechanical  
o First created 200 years ago, last used 50 years ago  
o Made first from stone ffrom the base of the Forbidden Mountains  
o Soon pieces of metal and magic spells added to strengthen them  
o Shapes- unciorn, birds, fish, a few serpents and wolves.   
o Army  
• Spears- can blast energy, electric, plasma, and some people can use their own powers through the spears  
• Material for weapons range from wood, stone, and metal  
• Blimps- similar to Golden compass and the Mummy returns. 60 in Guardia, 40 in Ejderha, and 3 in Aelferic  
• Cathair Capitol and Castle-  
o Capitol-on plain, a river lies parallel to it on the west side. Farms, villages, then the city then the castle.   
o South is where Aristide’s castle lies  
o Farmers harvest and grow variety of grains, vegetables, and some fruit. Farms lie opposite of the river but a few farmers farm near it. The village is more near the woods that lay to the north.   
• People near the capital farm and hunt, their clothing similar to French and the Spanish  
• 80 farms across the plains  
o City is in front of the gates and inside the first wall, all the way to the bottom of the hill and some ways. Stone walls with wooden roofs, slates. Painted walls and doors.   
• City buildings highest 5 stories  
• City holds over 200,000 citizens  
• Size of city 195.1 mi2   
o Castle holds 68 royals, 280 household staff, 16 teachers, 1,500 students, and be able to bring in the citizens into the castle in times of war.  
• Overall size 143,591 feet   
• Pastures- 500 acres long, 300 acres wide  
• Castle building highest point 550 feet  
• Castle goes 180 feet below  
• Length of castle- 99,691 feet  
• Width of castle- 43,900  
• Width of castle grounds- 43,262   
• Length of castle grounds- 62,671  
• The castle gate around all of it but the gardens, 200 acres for unicorns and horses. The unicorns can go anywhere in the castle.   
• There is an area on the plains for dragons to land and the towers are strong enough to hold most of the dragons, the browns and bronzes weigh too much. The dragonriders may stay in an inn but are welcome to sleep or dine at the castle.  
o Area is 2 football fields   
o Parts of castle grounds  
o Castle- home for royals  
o Castle hold all the royal family, important lords and ladies visiting and the council  
o The royal family stay in the castle though some live in the castles around Guardia Aguderha.   
o Guard housing  
o Armory  
o Watch towers  
o 6 court yards  
• One opens to the gardens   
• Front of castle  
• Northside  
o Towers  
• Towers are a pale gold and sky blue top of towers, and banners are either a bright red or dark blue  
• One in courtyard of gardens, two in center of castle, 2 one in Hal’s and Charles’s room  
• 4 small ones near great hall and each ballroom  
• 2 by library  
• 1 in Kayla’s room  
• 1 in north wing to another tower  
o Stone walls painted ivory and snow white, courtyards and pathways ivory white  
o Windows have colored designs most in library or in corridors  
o 4 ballrooms  
• One faces the west side smallest about 50ft by 85 feet wide 4 windows plain windows large red drapes  
• The Grand Ballroom is a corridor away from the throne room has 16 windows that are 60 feet by 40 feet many opening to balconies. Has stairs on opposite sides one is the entrance for the royals leading down to the floor. A place for royal chairs then more stairs to bottom. Branches off at the top to balcony. It is 600 feet wide by 900 feet long. There is a room behind the chairs with a tapestry hanging over it.  
• Ballroom is just near one of the gardens where the courtyard tower is. Second smallest 85 feet by 250 feet. 6 windows several stain glass white red, and a soft blue  
• Ballroom is 500 feet by 400 feet second largest, 18 windows  
o Stables  
• One for school horses and unicorns 175 stalls  
• Calvary unicorns 2 stables 1280 stalls  
• One for residential unicorns and horses 75 stalls  
• Bonded and royal equine 86 stalls  
o Throne room   
• Two chairs at the end for the king and queen  
• On the right side four chairs for the princes  
• On left side two chairs for the princesses  
• On the opposite sides chairs for lords, ladies, and the rest of the royal family  
• It is 200 feet long and 300 feet wide and three stories high with 8 windows  
• Climate semi-tropics, mountains, grassland, deciduous/temperate forests, and scrublands  
o A variety of biomes  
o Mountains separating Guardia from Ejderha in the north. This is the longest mountain range  
 Forbidden mountains came to be from accretion but the islands are on a spreading plate taking them farther from Guardia  
   
o Forest separating Guardia from Aelferic   
o Scrublands and small patches of forest separating Maisha  
o From the Gulf of Guardia to before the Larkin River it is semi-tropics and then temperate forest  
o The grasslands are more center with the deciduous forests  
o 4 major rivers  
 The Cathair plains cover most of Rowena's river  
 The rivers come from Forbidden Mountains there are glaciers on the mountains and a Lake in the middle of the mountains.  
o In the northwest there is Geirolf range mountains and deciduous forest  
 Lord Sebastian Gracian’s land and Prince William’s lands  
• Rocky mountains at the top corners of the borders where Guardia Aguderha connects to Luvina and Aelferic   
• Once close to Beaudean City the land gets more trees and grassy hills  
o In the northeast the land is deciduous and some coniferous trees  
o Southeast is tropical forest with white beaches  
o The southwest is dry on the border of Maisha but humid along Aelferic southern borders  
o The center is warm in summer but harsh winters  
o In the south there is the Gulf of Guardia on the other side is Isthmus of Slania  
o Three islands are near the south coast- La Roux, Ayanna, and Mavis  
o The merpeople live near Mavis  
o The capital lies near the Larkin river and Cathair Plains  
.1. Royal Locations  
.1.1. Cordelia lives near Ayanna.  
.1.2. Wood Eagle’s Province north west Guardia. Lord Sabestian. William comes to rule here.  
.1.3. Kura a city near Augilera. Lord Grantley and Lady reside here.  
.1.4. Western Guardia- Baron Baxton and Baroness Jacqueline.  
.1.5. Seahorse Kingdom is near Ayanna. A kingdom where Kayla and F’lar come to while traveling to Cordelia’s cave.


	17. Gates

 No exact number of how many there are but Kayla and the others know of four gates counting the Main Gate  
 They can open up to different times or places but only if the person is thinking clearly of that place  
 there is a path on it and if you step off you will fall for ever till you disintegrate into dust  
 must stay on path unless with the god or goddess who made that gate to their world or the first gate guardian is with you   
 the gates are very powerful and very sensitive if a great power or wave of magic engulfs it, it will show itself or cause an earthquake, if it is underwater may even cause a tsunami.  
 the gates will only open when a guardian has a talisman on them, but it can also be more of a portal and so there is no path to worry about falling off  
 only the first gate guardian can open the main gate to reveal the path.  
 inside is gold and white almost a waterfall with paths leading in different directions.  
 the path is connected to other paths that lead to other worlds, but only the first guardian can see the paths.


	18. Griffins

 Four feet tall, six feet long   
 small ears, feathers on the outer side fur on the inside  
 medium sized eyes, sharper than eagles and hawks  
 wingspan eleven to twelve feet long  
 a lion's tail except instead of hair there are feathers and they spread out when the griffin flies  
 tan to dark brown fur and a darker set of feathers  
 tan=auburn feathers or dark brown fur= black feathers  
 some have markings but mostly solid colors  
 dagger long talons  
 sharp yellow orange beak  
 they can speak human tongue but some do not  
 live in the western north and south west Guardia, northern parts of Aelferic, and southern parts of Dame Daemon  
 Near the south western parts of Guardia, they are darker colors and wingspan is smaller  
 Kayla meets three griffins minus Charles  
 They have no magical abilities  
 Hatch from white and brown speckled eggs


	19. Calibor

• Name break down  
• Calibor shorten from the name Excalibur and an o instead of the u.  
• There exist 12 realms, technically 13 but the 1st is the Realm of the Celestials’  
• Spirit Realm-which links between the living to the other side.  
• 2nd has earth in it Midgard to some  
• 3rd Asgard, Olympia, and other gods and goddesses  
• 4th Includes Kurshen and six other main civil worlds  
• Kurshen’s solar system  
..1. 23 Planets  
..2. 72 Moons  
..3. 13 Orbits  
..4. First orbit two planets one planet only has a moon  
..5. Second orbit 3 planets 6 moons  
..6. Third orbit 1 planet 5 moons  
..7. Fourth orbit 1 planet 3 moons  
..8. Fifth orbit 2 planets 4 moons  
..9. Sixth orbit 4 planets 8 moons  
..10. Seventh orbit Kurshen 2 moons  
..11. Eighth orbit 1 planet 3 moons  
..12. Ninth orbit 1 planet 3 moons  
..13. Tenth orbit 1 planet 1 moon  
..14. Eleventh orbit 3 planet 18 moons  
..15. Twelfth orbit 1 planet 12 moons  
..16. Thirteenth orbit 2 planets 6 moons  
• Only 3 of the planets have life supporting systems. Calibor is the only one with humans on it.  
• It is a younger solar system than Earth’s  
• Calibor can take a year around the sun about 425 days. Therefore, the four seasons are longer than Earth’s  
• Sun is larger than Earth’s as the 10th orbit get the same amount of heat as Kurshen does.  
• Constellations do differ but there are a few that are the same  
• 5th 16 worlds, space travelers  
• 6th 23 worlds space travelers  
• 7th 183 worlds  
• 8th 76 worlds  
• 9th 14 worlds  
• 10th 4 worlds  
• 11th 60 planets  
• 12th 19 worlds  
• Laws of nature and physics  
• Island gigantism  
• How long have there been people on this world  
• 4 million years  
• Did they evolve or migrate?  
• They did not evolve like Homo sapiens, instead they were at their full potential when created  
• Those who did migrate to Calibor usually feel from the Gate which happened 7 times in the history of Calibor. Many from Earth as they are sisters, but dragons and their riders along with a small group of travelers came from Pern a planet two solar systems away  
• There are different groups of people but they are very much the same, minus the magical folk  
• Human evolution on Calibor  
..1. When it came to Calibor God had learnt his mistakes with his first human children  
..2. Evolution differences- Caliborians’ made without any common species but still have an overall common ancestor  
..3. The only evolution change that did not involve natural selection would be the change of DNA from humans who have crossed on to Kurshen  
..4. Bone structure is the same and organs though have some change in size compared to Earth’s many parts still have their original purpose  
..5. Evolution similarities- coloring adapting to environment- light eyes in dark areas, dark skin in equator areas, etc.  
..6. God created Kurshens in the same design as Earthlings are now. He only added the ability to use magic into all of their DNA, changing the protein on the DNA structure. Natural selection has made it so that not everyone is able to use magic but still has it in their DNA. God is also more present in their lives, almost like Narnia, but it is the non-human animals who usually communicate what he says. This is in hope that Kurshen humans won’t lose faith so easily  
..7. He also was the only one to design the humans but he had help creating the rest which is why Maisha’s also worship Baste and Luvina’s worship bird gods.  
..8. The reason why the evolution for humans on Kurshen not evolving as much as Earth’s is because God knew the final design he wanted his humans to be, and pretty much skipped their early development to see if doing so would make them less aggressive than their counterparts  
• Dragon evolution  
..1. Kurshen dragons started out as 5-foot-tall creatures that lived at the base of volcanoes  
..2. Many were bright colors the dark blues, greens, and purples evolving later as many flew away from the heat of the volcanoes  
..3. All had wings and while some took a while to fly others picked up the mechanics from the start.   
..4. The natural selection of eye shapes, snot lengths, and whether or not they had horns or stumps on body was dependent on the environment they settled in. Those who settled near the Forbidden Mountains   
• Population numbers  
• Elves-  
• Fairies-  
• Dragons  
• Aelferic  
• Guardia Aguderha  
• Ejderha Ailes  
• Horses  
• Unicorns  
• Dogs  
• Cats-  
• Considered a small town/large town/ city in terms of number of people  
• Small town-  
• Large town-  
• Village-  
• City-  
• Weyr-  
• Magic comes from  
• The planet and creatures   
• Also from the Almighty One  
• Some people have a strong amount inside that they can wield it  
• It can wane if darkness gets stronger  
• World differ physically from earth  
• About 1/3 larger than Earth  
•   
• Ratio of land/water  
• Density  
• Atmosphere  
• 8 levels  
• Has an ozone as well  
• Spectacular constellations/comets  
• How numerous are the non-human inhabitants  
• Moon/sun effect on winds, tides, and weather  
• Moon  
..1. Wind  
..2. Water  
• Sun  
..1. Wind  
..2. Weather  
• Most striking features of landscape  
• In Ejderha Ailes  
• Guardia Aguderha  
..1. Cathair’s plains  
• Have human activities affected climate or landscape  
• Climate no  
• Landscape has been changed because of farming and gathering. Even battles have caused deserts or plains  
• Houses built for climate  
• In Maisha the houses are built to withstand sand storms and   
• Which areas are the most fertile farmland?  
• Guardia’s plains  
• Ejderha coastlines and near the forests  
• Arawn very little fertile ground  
• Luvina valley  
• Classifications  
• Kurshen- classification for plants, animals, some natural resources, and even orders {government, social), gods  
..1. Animals vertebrates and invertebrates. Groups- mammals, birds, reptiles, dragons, amphibians, fish, halflings, magic  
..2. Classification is similar to Earth’s beginning with tissues or no tissues  
• Enkura- classification for plants, animals, gods, natural resources  
• - classification for animals, gods, very little on plants  
• - classification for animals and plants, spirits, no resources known beneath the ground  
• None of the continents have classification for bacteria, protists, and fungi is often classed with plants.  
• Possible county names  
..1. Wood Eagle’s Province  
..2. Virgin Islands of the Fathers  
..3. Flaming Marrow State  
..4. Archer’s State  
..5. Empire of the Cinnmbar dragon  
..6. Rampant of Snake’s fist  
..7. Celestrial Seahorse’s Kingdom  
..8. Kingdom of the Gems  
..9. The Philosopher rose   
..10. Guardia Revelation  
..11.   
• Dragons are separate from reptiles because they are not ectothermic and did not evolve from water creatures  
• Halflings are merfolk, centaurs, firewomen  
• Magis are mythical creatures who defy evolution- winged lions, basilisk, etc.  
• Classifications of Kingdoms (living) Plants, Fungi, Animals, Bacteria, (there are protists but Kurshens have yet to discover them enough to classify them separate from bacteria), [group of living inorganic/rock giants]  
• Kingdoms Fungi and Plants are together as the microscopes can’t see much differences in cells yet  
..1. Classes ferns, magi, mosses, algae, fungi, conifers, flowering plants  
..2. Classifying the world has been made so by Guardia Aguderha, Pernese dragonriders, and Enkurans. Each has the highest scientific research facilities and mind  
• Mainly all common names not a scientific name like Latin or Greek. Any that do have a name usually Pernesean. Teachers at Cathair are trying to do something similar as King Daniel’s mother was from earth and new a few scientific names  
• Classification is almost like Earth’s before they learnt about DNA and tissue layer  
• Mineral resources located  
• Iron  
• Gold  
• Silver  
•   
• Which natural resources if any have depleted  
• None have on Kurshen but in the other countries  
..1.   
• Which resources are particularly abundant and in which areas. Which are scarce?   
• Any conflict over resources  
• What water sources are available and for what uses  
• How far back are there records or tales of historic events  
• Written documentation  
• Varies time wise  
• Ejderha Ailes used art work first, then letters on dragon skin  
• Aelferic sign language then stone art and then words  
• Guardia used art, sign, then written on unicorn hide  
• Maisha stone art and letters before letters on drying clay tablets  
• Luvina songs and sign language then written on cowhide   
• Arawn- language was established in Enkura and was written on cow hide  
• Enkura- art then stone then cowhide  
• Country- sign language and art  
• Country written on stone then hide  
• Paper has begun to be recent. Beginning of book it is in its 1,500 year run  
• Do average people believe old tales, or do they dismiss some that have a basis in fact (e.g., Troy)?  
• Those who lived in places without magic tend to dismiss it as superstitious  
• Others take the tales to heart  
• How long have there been people on this world? Did they evolve, were they created by the gods, or did they migrate from somewhere else? If there are non-humans, how long have they been around and where did they come from?  
• People have been around for 250,000 years  
• All created by gods and the Almighty One but nearly all have gone through natural selection   
• Some have migrated from other continents others from Earth  
• Non-human creatures have been around between 2 billion years starting with the smallest such as protists and bacteria and others about 100 million years before humans.  
• Many are similar like earth in that they came from the sea, but some came from the earth or volcanoes.   
• Where did civilization begin? What directions did it spread? How was its development affected by the presence of magic? The presence of non-human races, if any? The actions or direct interventions of the gods?  
• Civilization began  
..1. For Enkura along the west coast 7,000 years it began to settle  
..2. For Kurshen Guardia’s forests 40,000 years  
..3. Ejderha Ailes started near Ratna Lake but most at the northern coast 45,000 years  
..4. Aelferic in the forest 67,000 years  
• Directions mostly west to east but Aelferic was north to south  
• Presence of non-human races began 90,000 years before humans or elves  
• Interventions of gods or the Almighty Ones-  
• Which peoples/countries/races have traditionally fought, allied, traded, or been rivals? Where are there still hard feelings about old events?  
• Ejderha Aileans had problems when a group came from Pern through the Gate   
• Ejderha Ailes and Guardia Aguderha had conflict before the Pernese’ came to Kurshen but after the alliance between the two dragon races they attacked Guardia in hopes of gaining more land  
• Maishains have attack Aelferic’s southern borders in attempt to get to Gem City. Also attacked Guardia in hopes of better land, but each time lost.  
• Arawns have not attacked in battle other countries as they recognized the power each had, with Luvina it was more the land was not beneficial to them. However they have fought in political battles  
• Guardia has had conflict and wars with Ejderha the most. With Aelferic it has been more peaceful as well as with Luvina though there have been conflict when it comes to the mountains northwest of Guardia Aguderha.   
• Aelferic has had political conflicts most with Arawn and Maishains. No to little war with Ejderha Ailes and Luvina. Conflict with the southern occupants of Aelferic is common.   
• Races  
..1. Elves vs fairies  
• Which peoples/countries/races have been in conflict in the recent past? Why? When and why was the most recent war? Who won?  
• Most recent has been Arawn and Guardia  
• Races Maishains and the tribes because of action in the Asgard mountains.   
•   
• Which peoples/etc. are considered the most civilized? Which are most technologically advanced? Which are most magically advanced? Least advanced? Why?  
• Most civilized is the Aileans, Aelferic elves, and Aguderians. Arawns are still a bit more barbaric than the rest but more civilized than when they first came.  
• Most technologically advanced- Guardia and Maisha  
• Magically advanced would be Guardia as it’s human populations have not lost as much of the dominate gene in magic. Aelferic is second  
• Least civilized would be Maishains, people on the islands across Aelferic  
• Least technologically civilized Luvina, swamp people of Aelferic  
• Least magically advanced Maishains, Ejderha Ailes, and Arawns  
• Is there a single, generally accepted calendar (including time measurements), or do different countries or peoples or races have different ones?  
• Single calendar on Kurshen but it does differ from Enkura’s  
• How many languages are there? Which ones are related (e.g., the Romance languages) and why? Which languages borrow words or phrases from other languages? Which is likely to be most widely spoken?  
• Languages total 14   
• Languages that have borrowed words- sign language, songs,   
• Most widely spoken guardian and Aileans   
• Related   
• Is there a “trade language” that facilitates commerce between countries that don’t speak the same tongue? Is there a “universal language” spoken by educated or noble persons, as Latin was in the Middle Ages?  
• Trade language is a cross between Aguderha, Aileans, and Aelferic  
• Universal language spoken by noble people varies, but the teachers and scientists are working on a universal language for classifying things.  
• Do average people believe old tales, or do they dismiss some that have a basis in fact (e.g., Troy)?  
• Maishains tribes and nobles in certain tales of gods and goddesses and a few superstitions  
• Faeries have several old tales they believe in  
• Tribes across northern Aelferic and southern Arawn have tales they believe in and a few tribes dismiss the tales other countries have  
• Aelferic elves are deep in belief about prophecies, old tales, but are not very superstitious  
• Arawns have old tales of their people but after so many years many average people who don’t have access to books or the knowledge dismiss them creating their own old tales  
• Ejderha Aileans have old tales they keep alive and though there are tales about the Pernese’s lives some are dismissed as impossible  
• Guardia Aguderha believe in old tales, prophecies, and some folks still have superstitions  
Animals  
• Dogs- Ranging from hip to waist high of a grown man. Thick fur for the colder climates. Similar structure as a Great Dane, Siberian Husky, and Pyrenees. Most work with farmers keeping pests from attacking livestock, or with guards of Lords. They may participate in hunts, are very intelligent, loyal, and happy to a fault. All the dog species can talk. Natural colors, but some dark coated dogs can have blue, purple or green highlights.  
• Common talking horses-Intensely independent, only allow itself to be ridden in desperate times. Come in variety of colors. Blue eyes are uncommon but not rare. Live in herds of 8-12 in northern Aelferic, in Aleta Desert in Ejderha, southeast of Guardia near Isthmus of Slania.   
• Non talking horses-are ridden as a source of transportation.   
• Talking horses- Very independent, but are more willing to let people ride them, but only if asked. Can come in a large variety of colors, have spots, stripes, or even rosettes. Height 12 inches to 6 feet high. Found in Central Aelferic, most of Guardia Aguderha, and a small herd in southwest Maisha. Personalities reflect coloring and even the environment they are in can affect their personalities. Can have eight legs, five on back and three up front.  
• Flying Miniature horses-12 inches to 3 ½ inches high. Delicate web wings, fluffy feather wings, to leather bat like wings. Can have just four legs or 8 four in back and four in front or five in back and three up front. Light, florescent, pastel or shimmering colors. Shy, timid, gentle, and graceful creatures. The florescent and light colored ones’ glow at night. Ears are thin with spheres at the tips, noses long and thin like an Arabian’s, bodies slender, flexible, float like. Mane and tails are long.   
 There are six continents, two poles, and nine oceans.  
 First pole-13,500,000 km2  
 Second pole-9,060,800 km2  
• First continent similar size to Europe-10,165,000 km2  
• Has four countries  
• Second continent is Kurshen-has the countries Aelferic, Ejderha Ailes, Guardia Aguderha, Arawn, Maisha.   
• Is 57,540,000 km2   
• The sea separates Kurshen from Enkura.  
• There are three mountain ranges, six volcanoes, three in Arawn and one in Aelferic and 2 in Ejderha.   
• Is both on and above the equator. It is close enough to the north pole for the northern countries to get intense snow storms, but far enough the deserts of Ejderha Ailes are capable of reaching over 120 Fahrenheit.  
• There are a three-time zone differences between Kurshen’s countries   
• Mountains-  
..1.   
• Third Continent-   
• Enkura has three main countries.   
• The first is Rhen-Jengi  
• Kiribopha- mountain peak Cambodian  
• Ilori unique treasure, African  
• Is 19,188,500 km2  
• Fourth continent Orabelle  
• has not been colonized by humans. Is 43,650,000 km square  
• Fifth continent   
• is 12,500 km square  
• Centaurs reside here.  
• Sixth continent is 18, 456,000 km square  
• Societies and Cultures  
• Maisha  
• Guardia Aguderha  
• Aelferic  
• Ejderha Ailes  
• Luvina  
• Arawn/ Dame Daemon


	20. Kyrenia Kingdom

 Live near the kingdom but some a spread out in other parts of Calibor  
 Freshwater and saltwater species  
   
 Merfolk   
o King Mauli  
o Queen Haunani  
o Prnce Konane  
o Princess Amarina  
o Lords Kalama, Langilea, Loknii, Nalani, Palani  
o Ladies Ema, Haleigha, Hinahoku, Kami, Lokelani  
 Possess the ability to give a person to understand other languages and speak it  
 They can do these only if they are of the royal blood and if they kiss the other person  
 Can use water to their will  
 Do not go near Cordelia's cave  
 Form  
o Tails-three sets of fins, caudal, pectoral and dorsal  
o Scales on lower arm and slight webbing around fingers  
o Breed more like mammals than fish  
o Armor is coral and crushed shell  
o Tails about 3 feet long for females 6 feet long for males  
 Possess the ability to give a person the ability to understand other languages and speak it, but only a few  
 they can do this only by kissing the other person  
 they can give a person the ability to breathe underwater (Kayla having been given both qualities even though she has yet to transform into her guardian form she is able to turn into a mermaid whenever she enters the sea.)  
 can bend water and use it as a weapon  
 cannot go near the sea goddess's realm for there are monsters always near her


	21. Luvina

 Cultures- Long houses, economy- Egypt, China. Ireland, Scotland, German  
 The People  
o Its people are farmers, their clothing simple and comfortable  
o Clothing is made from sheep wool giving them warm but scratchy winter clothing  
o   
 Climate and Weather  
o During winter they have harsh snow storms coming from Arawn mountains  
o Northern country and one of the highest above sea level  
o Climate mountain, alpine, and tundra  
o The climate is pretty stable unless a storm is coming over the western slopes  
 Geography  
o Mountains surrounding a valley on all sides  
o Only one major river and lake  
o Thirteen mountain ranges  
 Two ranges from Arawn splitting seral times  
 5 ranges separate from the others  
 One mountain range frm Guardia  
 Cities 2  
 18 villlages   
 1 city- Hawk- Buteo  
o In the southern region  
 2 city- Crane- Grus  
o Western borders close to Arawn  
 Each village named after a bird order  
o Acicsum Tribe  
 Acicsum tribe. Acicsum is muscica spelt backwards and from the latin name Muscicapidae for old world flycatchers of which the nightingale is part of   
 Arianrhod’s tribe  
 Southern border near the lake and mountain range of Guardia  
o Tyalto Tribe  
 Nrthern border close to Ejderha Ailes  
 Tytonidae- Barn owls, masked owls, and bay owls  
 Barn Owl  
• Tyto alba   
• Most widespread and adaptable  
• Low elevations  
• Females are larger  
• Monogamous commonly  
• Most short li+fespan, longest was 34 years, but most only 20.9 months  
• Efficient hunters  
o Spilornis  
 Crested Serpent Eagle Spilornis cheela  
 Eastern borders  
 Asia and India, edges of forests dry to wet, mangroves  
 Altitiudes of 1,900 m  
 In captivity lifespan up to 50 years  
 Diurnal and non migratory  
 Soar in pairs regardless of season  
 Apex predators  
o Cyan Corvus   
 Western border along mountain range  
 Cyan Corvus tribe  
 Blue Jay or Common Raven  
 Symbol is a blue bird with a [palnt associated with Celtics] on a white flag  
 Known for their close knit families and loyalty  
 Trade- exports: nuts, berries, cloth, and a blue and purple dye  
 Rely on imports for meats, beside what they hunt, wrighting supplies, and weapons  
 Buildings- stone walls, wooden roofs, floors wood or stone depending on ranks. Coloration- in décor from paintings on walls, beads, string  
 Ranks  
• Chief head  
• Advisors 2  
• Chief’s wife   
o Gets a word in important issues but advisors are more influential to chief’s decision  
• Warriors- 10 and a captain and lieutanent  
• Villagers 75 8 have families 27 out of 75  
 Religion follow the Almighty One and do not believe in the other gods  
 Politics-  
 Food- nut based, berries, rabbit, pheasant, chicken, cold weather vegetables, and water. Almond bread  
 Music- flutes, pipes, drums, and maracas like instruments  
 Weapons- one of the best archer groups, strategists. Bow and arrow, short swords, daggers. Shields small and round  
 Clothes- men shirts and pants. Women dresses or long skirts and shirts  
   
o Milvus  
 Northern region   
 Red Kite Milvus milvus  
• Palearctic region in Europe and nw Africa  
• 26 years in captivity, in wild 24 years  
• Social, migratory at times  
o Vicoura  
 Victoria Crowned Pigeon  
• Goura victoria  
 Northern region and northest tribe  
o Quetzal  
 Western region in forest  
 Resplendent quetzal Pharomachrus mocinno  
• Cloud forest, montane forests central America  
• Inactive bird  
• High mountain ranges 4,000-10,000 feet, cool  
• Canopy  
o Galaix  
 Northern region  
 Mandarin Duck  
• Aix galericulata  
• Palearctic, China and Japan  
• Fast flowing streams, wooded ponds  
o Calyosta  
 Western region in inclosed valley  
 Costa’s Hummigbird  
• Calypte costae  
• West region mexico and states  
• Desert like climate, arid  
• Metallic purple and violet  
o Ternula  
 Eastern borders  
 Little Tern  
• Sternula albifrons  
o Falcorusti  
 Eastern region  
 Gryfalcon  
• Falco rusticolus  
• Arctic dwelling Holarctic   
o Thyacinth  
 Southern region  
 Hyacinth macaw  
• Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus  
• Neotropics- semi open forests   
• Largest of all parrots  
• Ultramarine blue  
o Coturnix  
 North center region  
 Japanese Quail  
• Coturnix japonica  
• Grassy fields, river banks, rice fields  
o Museudo  
 Scarlet Ibis  
 Eudocimus ruber  
 Western border in crest of mountain range  
o Virgopoid  
 Southern region  
 Demoiselle Crane  
• Anthropoides virgo  
o Alcedo  
 Eastern region  
 Alaudidae Common Kingfisher- Alcedo atthis  
o Voiphaga  
 Eastern border close to Guardia’s and Ejderha’s borders  
 Musophagiformes- Turacos- Violet Turacos Musophaga violacea  
o Nizaoh  
 East near Ejderha Ailes  
 Opisthocorniformes Hoatzin- Opisthocomus hoazin


	22. Maisha

• The land is ruled by Queen Zhenga but there are villages and people similar to Arabians and gypsies.  
• The People  
o Cultures- Arts and Sciences Egyptian, government Egyptian and trade and economic. Ancient Greek and Ancient African  
o People get their water mostly from Conan river  
o Clothing very similar to Egyptians, Romans, and Greeks  
o Females are more dominant in the society but men are close to equality  
o Tribes- looks are similar to Abazin, Ossetians, Fula people  
o Royals-Wolof, Kongo, Lorrainers  
o Royals- Bantheo combination of Bastet, Panthera, and Leo  
• Resources  
o get the colored clothing from merchants  
o Foods- farm mostly fruits and roots, trade for grains, vegetables   
• Ancient Greek Similarity  
o Sparta -Population  
 Young males (Female Mashians also) start a harsh system of education at an early age.   
 At the age of 20 they were eligible for election to syssita these were men’s clubs that formed the basis of Spartan social and military life. These male citizens were the warrior or hoplite class regarded as homoioi-literally equals.   
 Women able to own land and can be influence in politics.   
 Marriages are very often for political reasons many are arranged by the fathers  
o Slavery exists. Slaves can be thieves, runaways from the military, and from GAR  
 Slaves get some money and can gain their freedom  
o Monarchy by hereditary  
 Various advisors  
• Hetairoi-companions, performed military functions, and rode in elite cavalry  
• Philoi-friends  
• Hegemones-commanders  
o (Book- Handbook to life in Ancient Greece, Foods and Recipes of the World, the Flavor Bible)  
• Geography/Climate/Weather  
o The Asgard mountains had form from accretion. (History-Similar name to Asgard of the Norse gods, but this one leads to the spirit purgatory realm. A passage) Have never shown activity at least not sense the beginning of the planet  
o South of Aelferic  
o A large desert.   
o Climate is very much like northern Africa and like the semi-deserts of Mexico.  
o Palm trees on coast, in the cities there are more plants.  
o Asgard mountains border Ezhno-Ayro but very few pass the wide range for there is something that haunts the mountain.  
o Climates-desert, semi-tropics, and scrubland  
o Aelferic and Guardia Aguderha lie north of Maisha with the sea on the southern and eastern parts  
o The coast is semi-tropics on the west side and along the coast  
o Major rivers  
 Arethusa  
 Potameides  
 Creneis  
 Ione  
o Mountain range separates the northern part of Maisha from Aelferic with marshes separating the two on the western side  
o Center is desert and sand dunes  
 Desert Coracias  
o Scrublands borderline like Aguderha and Aelferic  
o Only the Asgard Mountains get snow on them but at the highest point where an opening to the Spirit realm is  
o The Asgard river leads to an oasis that is forbidden to all. This river comes only from Asgard mountain unlike the other rivers that come from the Forbidden Mountains  
o A little past the equator  
o A few oasis’s   
o The capital is Basat which is a plateau  
o Scrublands borders the line between Maisha and Guardia.  
• Ports  
o Oran- Algeria  
o Antalye  
 Antalya Turkey  
o Maribella- Spain  
o Tabarka- Tunisia  
o Rieste  
 Trieste Italy  
o Catania- Italy  
o Aminez- Zenima- Egypt  
o Hamra Egypt  
o Elmeks- Egypt  
 El Meks  
• Tribal Leaders  
o Kansbar Huma  
o Ario Elapid  
o Aasim Shir-Del  
o Pedram Dulabi  
o Erasto  
o Adofo Kazemi  
o Dendro  
• Tribes 7-Desert plant names  
o Cisantha  
 Firaging Tribe  
 Desert flower  
   
o Rhodolir  
 Agarian tribe  
 Rhodolirium  
o Opuntia  
 Opuntia ficus-indica  
 Nomadic tribe  
o Chellostema  
 Dichellostemma capitatum  
 Nomadic tribe  
o Gerarea  
 Gerarea canescens  
 Horticultural tribe  
o Parosa  
 Chuparosa Justicia californis  
 Foraging Tribe  
o Avicennia  
 Black mangrove  
 Avicennia germinans  
 Agarian tribe  
• 4 cities- Feline species names  
o Basat- capitol  
o Catopuma  
 Asiatic golden cat  
o Leopardus  
 Leopardus family  
o Felinigripe  
 Black-footed cat  
o Acinonyx  
 Cheetah  
• Queen Zhenga’s advisors  
o Aman a puma  
o Peri Jahandar  
o Kasra Kiara  
o Shatrear Turani  
o Tarik Azzouzi  
o Ilom Rulu  
o Braimah male lion  
• Royal bloodline 144 members  
o High Princess Jahzara  
o Prince Gamba second born  
o Princess Iniko daughter of High Princess Jahzara  
o Princess Shasmeaka youngest daughter of Zhenga  
o Princess Chione daughtr of Zhenga  
o Tumaine son of Zhenga and twin to Atsukani  
o Atsukani son of Zhenga’s and twin to Tumaine  
o Cyra and Aysha- Queen Zhenga’s sisters  
o Omari King of Maisha  
o Mariasha other to Zhenga  
o Ather to Zhenga Zurvan Bantheo  
o Husband’s fmaily  
 Darius- brother  
 Wife to Darius Parya  
• Felines of the court  
o Diata male lion  
o Gimbya a leopard, daughter of Gzifa  
o Gzifa female leopard  
o Lisimba lioness  
o Aman- puma  
o Nyeki- second wife of Braimah  
o Yobachi- ocelot  
o Braimah- alpha lion  
o Jubatus cheetah  
o Temminck Asiatic golden cat  
o Ethna mate to Braimah  
• Habits  
o Maishains eat by using their fingers and spoons  
o They eat mainly meats, water rich fruits and vegetables. Only a few sweets  
o Human servants and level 1 being take away the garbage  
o Who deals with their bodily wastes- plumbing similar to Ancient Rome  
• How do they get around- walking, running, some use the giant cats like horses or as barriers holding a caravan  
• What do the majority of people do to survive- Trade, fishing, livestock, the arts  
• Do wild and rebellious young people, dress any differently from anyone else? Are they allowed to? Not many, some reposition sashes but are only scolded  
• Does the weather or climate contribute any habits or customs? Yes, during both rainy and dry seasons  
• What is considered a normal family unit? A father, 2 mothers, and an average of 4 to 8 kids  
• How extended is an extended family  
o To the aunts and uncles and grandparents  
• How important is family connections and responsibilities- respect is important and loyalty. Almost like tight European families  
• Qhat are the rites of passage in this culture.  
o Tribes ceremonial dances, capturing a [animal]   
 Mastering combat  
o Monarchy- all three  
• What customs surround a birth and the introduction of a new child of the family  
o Tribes- a child is shown after birth. Tribe will go miles away from Arawn Mts. When a woman or women become pregnant  
o Monarchy after birth a celebration is held 2 months after, presented by a shaman  
• Who is normally present at births  
o Midwives, birthing doctor. Fathers and other relatives are not allowed in  
• Social order  
o Hereditary titles passed from mother to daughter  
o Prince/Princess  
o Marquess/Marchioness- lords responsible for guarding border areas  
o Knight/dame armed soldiers of both queen and tribe highest trained soldiers, best fighters  
o Shaman/Shawoman similar to a priest 3 levels/orders  
o Similar in society to Arabs, Persian, and Egyptian  
o Arabian- tribes  
o Persian- Government, war  
o Egyptian because of Bast influences  
o Sparta training of the soldiers  
o Bailiff chief official on a lord’s manor  
o Peasants tough faced, but they are giving people. Welcoming people into their homes  
o Hamsoken an assault upon a victim in his or her own home, considered more serious than an attack upon neutral ground  
o Similar in history would  
• Tombs are underground in elaborate mazes and rooms  
• The queen similar to a pharaoh as having absolute power  
• Bureaucracy


	23. Moon Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fauna information

 White and silver eagles found in Sky City.  
 Many fight against the demons but some believe it’s not their battle. Sonya wishes they do not believe this but does not pressure them.  
 Larger than most gryffins some even competing in size next to Charles  



	24. Moon Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fauna information

 White gold, wings gold with tip of tail dark white  
 Manes like a lion  
 Are light enough they can rest on clouds but can become so heavy they can pin down a yashigo  
 4 feet long and 5’4 feet tall  
 Wings are about 8 feet long  
 Mainly come out at night


	25. Sky Realm

• The people of Sky Realm can control their body weight therefore allowing them to sit ocmfortably on clouds  
• Children of Iris, Hepit, and Nut, Mehet-Weret are the people of Sky Realm Majority are girls with a few men amongst them  
•   
• Sonya Queen of Sky City  
o Daughter of Iris and Apollo  
• Herds- 8  
o Black Beauty- leader of the wild herd   
• Governs the skies above Kurshen   
• Daughters of Sonya 5  
o Zenaida  
o Terpischore  
o Eleanor  
o Ledell  
o Viridissa  
• Husband of Sonya  
o Cyrillus  
• Ladies/Warriors  
o Zinnia  
o Vviann  
o Thyra  
o Terentia  
o Spes  
o Lerola  
o Leandra  
o Lantana  
o Halcyone  
o Gregoria  
o Furi  
o Erato  
• Cultures- Greek and Ancient Rome,


	26. Syngnathi Kingdom

 Seahorse Kingdom  
 Forms  
o Look is similar to a hippocampus  
o Capable of speaking to a person through their minds  
o 30-40 feet long   
o Coloraton: Similar to how members of the Syngnathidae family are. Colors indicate location in the sea from pinks to dark blues. Pattering is common especially for those in dangerous areas and those in places where they can stand out sometimes for breeding purposes  
o Can transform to walk on to land. Look like a cross between human and horse. Big ears, ong noses, and coloration stays the same  
o Related to the sea goat Capriconus  
 Hippocampus inspired looks  
o Two hooved front legs and a fish tail for the back legs  
o Can survive in freshwater and saltwater  
 Weedy Seadragon looks  
o More hair, fins and long strands on body  
 Royals  
o King Jikkin  
o Queen Laguna  
o Lord Aegnor  
o Lord Oeneus  
o Lord Neleus  
o Lady Clyte  
o Lady Filomena  
o Names- Mediterranean area  



	27. Yashigos

 gorilla sized arms  
 has snout noses  
 medium size eyes (black)  
 barely any fur  
 as tall as a horse   
 slightly bent over   
 uses blunt objects preferably maces or clubs  
 eat flesh sometimes bread


	28. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still figuring this bit out.

Time of Kurshen  
• Has 12 months. Summer lasts three months, spring 3 months and fall and winter 3 months.  
• Weather is reverse to Earth, when it is spring time on Kurshen it is fall on Earth  
• Such as Selena was born in spring but Kayla born in fall  
• Years- 3 centuries short to Earth 1700s  
• It is 1717 A.P. at beginning of story but instead of B.C. or A.D it is- A.P or B.P  
o After Pern dragons and before Pern dragons because Pern dragons came to the planet 3,000 years after civilization and humanity began.  
• The planet is 7 billion years old it was created before Earth. Yet like Earth humans have existed for a short time but Kurshen humans are younger than Earth humans.  
• Hours 24 hours and all use military time. In some parts of the world they can have short day hours in a season or short nights. Other places 12 hours’ sunlight and 12 nighttime all year  
• Time keeping started with the Aileans in the far north for they have short nights during summer and need to figure what was night and day hours.  
• Several methods  
o Mashians use the sun, sandglasses. Sun dials that are large and resemble the obelisk in Egyptian history  
o Aelferic-use sun and moon dials, certain plants, and constellations for seasons  
o Aileans-fort bells, Midas Ridge the sun passes over the top at noon  
o Aguderians-sun, castle bells, and hourglass  
o Arawn-sun passing over mountain and moon over volcanoes  
o Luvina-fort bells  
Time length-  
Gate Guardian Time line  
 During 3rd year at Hogwarts  
 On Earth in Europe 1993 fall September (Spends 6 months,)  
 On Earth in America 2011- fall semester August 25/September (a week packing her stuff)  
 Guardia spring (April 1717)  
 During 4th Year at Hogwarts  
 Earth in Europe 1994 fall September (10 months)   
 In America 2011 winter (October, 3 months) (1 month in the past)  
 Guardia- summer 1717 (September, 6months)  
 During 5th year at Hogwarts  
 Earth in Europe 1995 summer (a year)  
 Earth in America 2012 spring, January 14th (April 4 months)  
 Kurshen- 1718 spring  
 During 6th year at Hogwarts  
 Earth in Europe 1996 fall  
 Earth in America 2012 summer June (1 month)  
 Guardia- 1718 Late fall early winter  
 During 7th year at Hogwarts  
 Earth in Europe 1997 fall  
 Earth in America 2012 summer July  
 Guardia-1719 late winter


	29. Unicorns

Unicorns of Celestial Valley  
 Eastern Ridge. Wooded hills, meadows, and flowering trees.  
 Above gods and goddesses who created them  
 Below valley by way of rocky, treacherous path lay the world of humans.   
 After each sunrise all unicorns line up to form the rainbow.  
 Sun peaks over Eastern ridge  
 Sapphire willows lined the banks of Imperial River  
 Up eastern rider to Watching Pool  
 Atalanta link between humans and unicorns  
 Atalanta-alone of all celestial unicorns could appear in the dreams of humans and animals alike  
o Able to call up visions from Watching Pool.   
 Headwaters of the Imperial river formed the Watching Pool. Imperial River began as a small stream trickling from a curiously shaped stone spout from the side of the ridge. This stream flowed into a pond lined with Amethyst rock and from there into a waterfall fed the Imperial.  
 Jeweled rocks found nowhere else in Celestial Valley formed a glittering violet circle, perfectly round and enormously deep. Watching Pool-velvety grass lined the banks  
o Touch horn upon water-I Atalanta, Dreamspeaker call forth  
o Silvery blue water stirs clockwise.   
 Sunchaser-Bronze Stallion Lord of Animals in the world  
o Kin to Atalanta herself. Dark brown eyes  
 Unicorns can’t speak without horn  
 Black flies terrifying to unicorns-fill ears and sensitive noses and blind eyes  
 Crystal arch-bridge between  
 Hundreds of unicorns, one for each of all the colors.  
 Crimson-Rednal of the Fiery Coals   
 Face east  
 Numinor-color of the sun at high noon. Shining mane fell to his knees, tail floating like a golden banner, voice great bronze bell. Base of golden horn a diamond brighter than the sun.   
 Jewel-holds a unicorn’s personal magic, crucial to bonding  
 N’ I great the rainbow. Unicorns-we welcome the sun. Red and yellow, orange and green, purple silver, and blue. The rainbow we make defends those we guard in Balinor’s cities and fields. N-when will we cross the Crystal Arch to walk to the earth below? U-When the dwellers of Balinor need us! Turning to the sun We guard life! We guard freedom! We guard peace!  
 Numinor’s eyes wise and kind, gold, deep voice.  
 Favorite occupation for unicorns-eating  
 The sacred bond-Source of bonds between all humans and animals in Balinor  
 For generations the Royal Family of Balinor dedicated the first born princess to a unicorn from Celestial Valley.  
 Atalanta violet eyes, she cannot cross into earth unless summoned. Can only appear in dreams  
 The Sunchaser Jewel-Ruby colored as large as a thumb.   
 Spicy odor of sun cured hay.  
 Sunchaser-his chest and quarters heavily muscled withers well-shaped forehead broad, muzzle well shaped with delicately flared nostrils. Large brown eyes  
 Rainbow shower trees grew on north side of the Watching pool  
 Foal if horn is barely a hoof length long is about a few days’ old  
 Otter-unicorn dives forward, forelegs extended head down, ears flattened against skull, horn pierce night air.  
 Snake-dart sideways head moving back and forth back and forth snapping teeth  
 Black unicorns-sometimes have eyes of fire  
 Unicorns on Kurshen  
 Variety of colors. 12 hh to 17hh, horns 12 inches long.   
 Many will work on farms, battle, and as transportation.   
 All can talk to humans and other animals.   
 Capable of high levels of healing, speed, stamina, and strength. Some can travel on light itself.   
 Music can act as a cure for injured or sick unicorns.


	30. Wolves

 Two types   
 Giant size which are up to the shoulders of a 5’7 grown man  
 The small can grow up to the waist line of a human  
 Can talk to humans  
 Pack animal  
 Found in the mountains of Guardia Aguderha, Ejderha Ailes, and the plains of Arawn


End file.
